Furia elemental
by HyoN
Summary: Una criatura de las profundidas despierta para destruir a aquellos que lo encerraron hace 500 años y de paso destruir sus creaciones CAPITULO 8 SEGUNDA PARTE PROXIMAMENTE
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hace mucho que no hago un fic debido a que me retire despues me rompi la pierna y ahora estoy aqui vengo con muchas ideas (historias serias y algunas divertidas) ahora partire con esta (nota le pedi el personaje Zecht a mi amigo Charescah haci que aparecera)

-¡DOLOR!... - decia una voz estruendoza muy fuerte - por años e estado en las profundidades de este inmundo planeta - La poderosa bestia se movia en un pequeño y muy estrecho espacio rugiendo - ¡AGONIA!...¡EL MUNDO SUFRIRA PRODUCTO DE MI TORMENTO! y los Apaches... seran exterminados por mis garras - muchas llamas aparecian alrrededor de el mientras la bestia se reia

2 meses despues de la suspencion del torneo de chamanes

Aldea Apache

-Señora Goldva tiene que venir - decia un Apache. salieron de la estancia. obserbaban a los grandes espiritus. se movian dieferente de lo habitual es como si algo les molestara

-se han comportado asi toda la mañana señora Goldva - dijo Silver

-hay que ver a los espiritus elementales - dijo Goldva quien condujo a los oficiales a una habitacion muy grande y al fondo se encontraban todos los espiritus elementales incluido el de fuego. Todos se agitaban estaban muy atormentados

-¿señora Goldva que pasa? - pregunto Kalim que estaba muy atemorizado

-no lo se... pero es algo malo

-señora Goldva - decia Nicrhom con una sonrisa. estaba atado y habia pedido que lo llevaran a ver a los grandes espiritus junto a los otros Apaches - El señor Hao nos hablo de un dragon malvado que vive bajo la tierra

-¿que tiene que ver esa cosa? - preguntaba la señora muy confundida

-se abecina un cataclismo que destruira todo el mundo creado por los humanos - respondia Nicrhom riendose a carcajadas

-aun no respondes mi pregunta

-creo que esa cosa esta luchando mentalmente con los espiritus elementales si los logra dominar tendra el poder de los cinco elementos

-eso no tiene sentido los espiritus elementales son los espiritus mas poderosos de toda la tierra - respondio Goldva

-he hay la respuesta esa cosa no es de la tierra

-no... -susurro Silver - ¡señora Goldva no le puede creer a este traidor!

-tienes alguna mejor propuesta - la respuesta puso en hacke a Silver - Envien un mensaje a todos los oraculos virtuales. que todos los chamanes vengan a la aldea estaran mas seguros aqui es lo maximo que podremos hacer - todos los oficiales obedecieron de imdiato

Muy lejos. en Francia

Habia un campo de flores blancas. las hojas volaban por todo el campo en un atardecer muy brillante hay se encotraba Jeanne sola. estaba abandonada ya que Marco Habia fallecido un mes antes en Francia.

El mensaje llego enseguida. Lo leyo, se levanto con unas lagrimas en la mejilla y desparecio entre las flores

En cambio en Japon

-¡Yoh! ¡Ryu! - Grito Ana. los Chicos llegaron en un momento

-que paso Anita - respondio Yoh

-los oraculos sonaron. lee el mensaje ¡ahora! - le grito Anna a Yoh

-si Anita dice "Se ruega a todos los chamanes venir a la aldea apache el torneo comensara desde la 3 etapa. por favor tienen que llegar en menos de un mes"

bueno el torneo comenzara preparen sus equipajes iremos a norteamerica

-don Yoh suena su celular -dijo Ryu entregandole su celular

-diga - Era Lizerg quien llamaba de lo recien sucedido

-bueno nos juntamos en la aldea. ire a buscar a Jeanne que lamentablamente esta sola

-ehh... si ve nos juntamos haya

-si claro

despues de eso lo llamaron todos sus amigos Ren ira solo con Jun. iran Tamao Pilika Manta Horo Choco Fausto y Ryu y Chocolove

Una semana despues en Francia

Jeanne lloraba en el aeropuerto no iba a lograr llegar norteamerica y para rematar no tenia espiritu

-¿estas sola? - le pregunto una voz algo suave

-ahh...

-eres chaman cierto? - el chico se sento al lado de ella era un poco mas alto que ella tenia ojos algo rojisos su pelo era rojo oscuro y lo tenia muy desordenado

era palido (no tano como Jeanne) vestia con unos pantalones anchos negros y una chaqueta con gorro negra con lineas rojas y una mochila (para que decir el color xd )

-...

-no llores no hay por que creo...

-e...es...q... que - por fin rompia el silencio - no tengo pasaje y no podre llegar - decia mientras lloraba

-yo tengo 2

-2 y por que...

-haa... se los robe a un ricachon por hay no creo que le hara mal perder un poco de dinero

-robar es un pecado

-y a mi que me importa. dios no me a dado nada para seguirlo

-...

-¿iras o no?

-ehh... - penso un poco - si esta bien

-ok vamos el vuelo esta por salir - dijo el joven parandose muy rapido. salio corriendo y Jeanne detras de el

Norteamerica

-por fin llegamos ya me dolia el trasero de tanto estar sentado - decia Horo horo estirando los brasos

-vamonos no quiero estar en este mugriento aeropuerto -dijo Ana golpeando a Yoh

-no me peges Anita

-¡vamos o todos sufriran! - Decia Ana con una cara diabolica

-si si ya nos vamos - salieron todos muy deprisa

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES YA FUERA DE FRANCIA

-¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar ? - regunto Jeanne

-creo que unos 2 días

-tanto. ya perdimos una semana

-tranquila llegaremos

Una niña rubia se sento al lado de ellos a Jeanne le parecia conocida

-eres una chaman ¿cierto? - pregunto el chico

-¿como sabes que soy una chaman? - pregunto la niña

-es facil tienes un oraculo virtual en la muñeca - respondio con una sonrreia - ¿y como te llamas?

-Nyorai - le respondio

-¿y por que andas con una bata? - pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa

-¡es una toga las sacerdotisas usamos toga! -le grito Nyorai

-ya ya no te sulfures. veamos que esta pasando en todo el mundo - el niño de su mochila saco una computadora portatil

-¿a quien se la robaste? -pregunto Jeanne

-a nadie me la compre solo miren. en japon acaba de haber un terremoto grado 8,9 a Francia se acerca un huracan segun los cientificos aparecio de la nada y en italia el vesuvio y el etna hicieron erupcion

-que bueno que logramos salir de Francia - dijo Nyorai

el niño acentaba con la cabeza

-a todo esto como te llamas - pregunto Nyorai

-¿no les dije? me Llamo Zecht tengo 13 años.

Norteamerica un dia despues

-Yoh tienes que venir a ver esto - dijo Len mientras Leia el oraculo virtual

-que pasa Len

-aca sale la lista de los Chamanes que han llegado a la aldea

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?

-mira aca sale clarito el nombre de Hao Asakura

-ese tipo esta esta vivo y como -decia Ryu mientras pisotiaba el suelo

-tranquilos todo se solucionara

todos miraban a Yoh muy serio mientras el susodicho de reia a carcajadas

bueno esto es lo que puedo hacer como primer capitulo las dudas se iran aclarando a lo largo de la historia =) (el capitulo ha sido resubido y se han arreglado los herrores ortograficos =) bueno la mayoria )


	2. LA PESTE NEGRA

Bueno quiero pedir gracias a Drake 99999 y a Nya genial 33 por los reviews solo eso (Xd)

La peste ardiente

Hace algunos dias una bestia desperto. desde las profundidas desgarra este mundo

Ya en el desierto

-Por lo menos ya estamos en el desierto (y ahora hacia donde es) -Decia Zecht mientras observaba el desierto

-¿una pregunta? -Pregunto Nyorai - ¿hacia donde es?

Zecht y Jeanne la miraron como sorprendidos

-yo no se -respondio Zecht

-yo tampoco - respondio Jeanne

-¡COMO DIABLOS NADIE SABE DONDE QUEDA ESA MALDITA ALDEA DE INDIOS CARA DE MONO! - gritaba Zecht

-pidamos ayuda alguien debe saber - dijo Nyorai

-ves alguna persona por ¡AQUI! - dijo Zecht

-verdad - dijo Nyorai

-sigamos la carretera - dijo Jeanne con los ojos cerrados y sonrriendo

UNOS 3 KILOMETROS MAS ALLA (XD) EN LA CARRETERA

-¿cuanto mas nos faltara para llegar a esa aldea? - pregunto Tamao

-no se. la ultima ves nos demoramos un mes y medio

-¿pero alguien sabe donde queda la aldea? -pregunto nuevamente Tamao

-yo se - respondio Horo Horo

-yo se - respondio Len todos seguiron a Len mientras .Horo horo se sentia algo frustrado

-(todos siguen a ese idiota)

EN LA ALDEA APACHE

Todos estaban alrrededor de Nicrhom escuchando lo que decia

-el Señor Hao nos Hablo de un dragon legandario . El era parte de un consejo dde tres dragones Souldrekk Deathdrekk y Helldrekk ellos vivian en un planeta gobernado por ellos tres

-Prosigue - dijo Goldba haciendo un ademan con la mano

-un dia Helldrekk cansado de las injusticias de parte de los otros dragones. se rebelo y bino a la tierra solo eso se

-pero no sabes nada -comento silver

en ese momento ingreso Hao con la sonrrisa que lo caracterisa

-¡vete de aqui demonio! -grito Silver preparando sus espiritus pero Hao no movio ni un musculo

-haslo matame si lo haces no sabras nada sobre Helldrekk

-... - silver estaba muy impotente queria descuartisarlo y meter sus partes en una licuadora pero si lo hacia no sabrian nada sobre la sombra que cae de a poco en este mundo

-bueno como veo no saben nada de lo que esta pasando

-explicanos por fabor - le imploro Goldva

-jajajaja que diminuta eres. hasta sin espiritu los tengo comiendo de mi mano jjajaja. bueno les contare desde donde termino Nicrhom resulta que al rebelarse comenso una guerra entre los seguidores Helldrekk y los seguidores de los otros 2 dragones. la guerra duro 4 años Souldrekk y Deathdrekk iban ganado la guerra pero la ambicion de Deathdrekk los llevo a rebelarse al igual que Helldrekk.

el mundo estaba en caos millones de vidas cayeron en la guerra. Souldrekk que solo queria la paz llevo un desesperado escuadron a la fortaleza de Deathdrekk el susodicho quedo gravemente herido a manos Souldrekk pero tubo que retirarse ya que era superado en numero en ese momento Helldrekk que habia perdido la guerra aprobecho el momento de debilidad de Deathdrekk y absorbio todo su poder y mato a su alguna ves amigo.

Souldrekk que salio victorioso de la guerra aunque con grandes perdidas logro la paz durante algunos meses ademas asendio a gobernador supremo de todo el planeta. mientras que Helldrekk prepara una peste. el la llamo la peste ardiente

los efectos de esa peste hacen que la piel se vuelva aspera y negra pero eso no es nada los infectado se comportan como sombis al servicio de Helldrekk.

el susodicho infecto a sus propios seguidores para que lo siguieran siegamente tambien lanzo su peste a las fuerzas de Souldrekk.

los seguidores de Souldrekk fueron contagiados aunque Souldrekk logro crear un antidoto ya era demiasado tarde la gran mayoria de seguidores ya estaban bajo control de Heldreekk y los que nos estaban contagiados fueron brutalmente desmiados por las fuerzas infectadas de Helldrekk.

Souldrekk en un desesperado intento de parar esto sacrifico su cuerpo para matar a Heldrekk aunque no funciono dicto que sus heridas no curarian en 500 años esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

esto lo recuerdo ya que estaba hay las heridas que le provoco Souldrekk dolian tanto y buscando su cura bino a la tierra. nos pidio ayuda pero los Apaches sentia una energia muy oscura en el y a la vez tan poderosa como la de los grandes espiritus ya que tambien absorvio la energia de Souldrekk pero estaba muy heridosy a la vez mas debil asi que con la ayuda de los grandes espiritus yo y algunos Apaches mas lo encerramos en lo mas profundo de la tierra donde sufriria por la eternidad pero fuimos tontos el a la vez que sus heridas se curaban mas fuerte se hacia.

Kalim comenzo a roncar y muy fuerte

-¡NO TE DUERMAS INVECIL O QUIERES QUE TE HAGA SOPA! - grito Hao

-lo siento

-bueno prosigo y ahora que sus heridas estan curadas y su poder al maximo esta listo para emerger a la superficie pero por alguna razon no lo hace

-¿y como sabes todo eso? - pregunto Goldva

-si que eres tonta bino hace 500 años y nos conto todo pero el decia que era el bueno de los tres dragones. solo eso se

-¡HAO! como apache que eres o que fuiste. yo que se. debes venir a ver esto - dijo silver levantandose

los apaches guiaron a Hao la sala de los 5 elementos donde estaban los espirtus elementales

-¿que les pasa? -pregunto Hao

-hace una semana que estan asi

-ya lo entiendo. Helldrekk esta intentando dominar a los cinco aunque aun no los domina por completo

-¿y que esta pasando? - pregunto Kalim

-nada ahora esta usando el poco dominio que tiene sobreellos para generar catastratofes como huracanes tornados terremotos inundaciones etc

-y que pasara cuando los domine por completo? -pregunto Goldva

-como las defensas contra magias negras de este mundo ya no estaran podra lanzar su peste sobre los cadaveres y asi tendra millones de marionetas a su servicio

-pero a que te refieres con las defensas a las magias negras? -pregunto Kalim

-es facil los espiritus elemantales son un escudo creado por los grandes espiritus para que no entren magias de otros planetas -respondio Godlva

-bueno y que podemos hacer? -pregunto Silver

-por ahora nada - respondio Hao

-una pregunta ¿la peste puede ser lanzada a a humanos en este momento? -pregunto Kalim

-si pero a bajo escala como un pueblo pequeño - le respondio Hao

EN LA CARRETERA PARA SER EXACTO CON JEANNE

-miren. hay dos caminos a la izquierda y a la derecha - dijo Jeanne

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunto Nyorai

-creo que a la izquierda ademas a lo lejos se vee humo debe a ver gente o un pueblo en ese lugar -respondio Zecht

-si bueno - dijo Nyorai y los dos avanzaron menos Jeanne

-y tu no caminas? -pregunto Nyorai

-acaso mi opinion no importa - alego Jeanne

Zecht encogio los hombros y dijo - 2 a 1 a menos que quieras a ir a la izquierda

-claro que voy a la izquierda pero yo me refiero a otra cosa

-bueno ya dijiste a la izquierda asi que vamos

-pero yo...

-vamos

-oye espera -decia Jeanne que estaba a punto de estallar

-que... ya dijiste que a la izquierda vamos

-y si digo que a la derecha

-2 a 1 mala suerte jeje

-... - Jeanne estaba acostumbrada a mandar pero solo tuvo que seguir el camino izquierdo

bueno lo termine pense mucho como hacerlo xd ademas me canse escribiendo el discurso de Hao xdxdxdddd

y sigan mandando review asi alimentan mi ego xd

Proximo capitulo 3 nube de cenizas


	3. Nube de Cenizas

ME DEMORE UN POCO PERO LA INTENCION ERA QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUERA ALGO LARGO Y SOBRE TODO BUENO QUE ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA =)

CAPITULO 3: NUBE DE CENIZAS

Han pasado 1 semana y 4 días desde el mensaje que les fue enviado a los concursantes

Con Jeanne

-Zecht hace un día que se nos acabo el agua - dijo Nyorai

-pero hay que seguir nos no quedaremos aqui por que nos falta agua -respondio Zecht encogiendo los hombros

-ese nos el punto Zecht que haremos sin agua. en el desierto moriremos en menos de un dia - le respondio Nyorai

-¿y que propones? - le dijo Zecht mientras sonrreia

-pero...

-solo avanza

-pero nesesitamos agua

-si y tambien nesesitamos llegar a la aldea amache

-se dice apache pero donde conseguerimos agua - Decia Nyorai

-que manera de molestar pasame esa botella -dijo Zecht que le arrebato la botella a Nyorai despues se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Nyorai y despues le paso la botella que ahora tenia hielo dentro

-como diablos hiciste eso ademas es hielo como se supone que lo tomemos - le respondio Nyorai

-asomala al sol y se derretira y la podras tomar haa... y tambien tienes que tomar agua por la boca - decia Zecht en un tono sarcastico

-no hace falta que me digas eso

-oye no la trates asi. ella es una dama -dijo Jeanne que por fin rompio el silencio

-(en que momento me meti en esto) y tu que diablos quieres ahora

-solo exigirte que nos trates mejor

-bueno lo hare...

-ademas ella te podria dar una paliza

-¿por que dices eso? - pregunto Zecht

-mira el furyoku de ella alcanza lo 300.000 y el tuyo solo 10.000

-igual les daria una paliza a las dos juntas cuando quisiera

-asi pero que el mio alcanza los 500.000

-basura mejor por que no sigues hacia adelante hemos perdido tiempo valioso - le respondio Zecht intentando eludir el problema

-¿tienes miedo?

-de ti nisiquiera tienes espiritu - le respondio Zecht que ya estaba muy enojado

-co... como lo sabes -decia Jeanne. tenia algo de miedo

-no importa que ella no tenga espiritu yo misma te daria una paliza yo sola - le respondio Nyorai que se preparaba para invocar a su espiritu

-Nyorai es mejor no seguir con esto y avanzar - dijo Jeanne en un tono muy bajo

-ya pongamos fin a esto - Zecht hizo aparecer una espada en su mano de la nada despues la movio hacia un lado lo que provoco una onda expansiva la cual enpujo unos 13 metros a Jeanne y Nyorai - creo que con eso basta - hizo desaparecer esa espada que tenia una calavera en la parte inferior y la hoja estaba dentada.

Zecht solo avanzo mientras que Jeanne y Nyorai optaron por quedarse atras

unos 4 km adelante

-Yoh puedes ver eso? - le pregunto Len que apuntaba con la lanza

-que es eso? -miraban todos. era mucho humo que aparecia de un pueblo

-es idea mia o ese el pueblo donde conocimos a chocolove? -pregunto Ryu

-si ese es -respondio chocolove

-muy bien vamos a investigar -dijo Yoh muy animado pero esa felicidad fue cortada rapidamente por Anna

-no es bueno ir para ese lugar hay una energia muy negativa en ese lugar y ademas hay algo que nos sigue muy de cerca -respondio Anna que ya avanzaba

-¡SI! - respondieron todos

EN la aldea apache

todos estaban preocupado en estos ultimos dias habian ocurrido grandes catastrofes en todo el mundo.

los apaches preocupado por la situacion enviaron apaches en busca de concursantes entre ellos Hao mientras que los demas preparaban las habitaciones restoranes baños etc para la maza de chamanes que se vendria pero algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir

Hao a un no partia. el susodicho obserbava a los espiritus elemantales

-tanto poder y esta a la alcanse de mi mano. - asomaba la mano - pero no... no quiero el equilibrio aunque sea poco debe seguir el mundo esta fragil

-Hao ya es hora de partir - le dijo silver acompañado de Kalim

-si vamos

con Jeanne

Zecht extrañamente comenzo a correr . Jeanne y Nyorai intentaron alcansarlo pero corria muy rapido despues de unos minutos. le alcanzaron el paso el estaba. al frente de un oasis

-como lo viste Zecht? -le pregunto Jeanne

-de lejos jejeje

-vamos a bañarrnos - dijo Nyorai a Jeanne

-no me gusta mucho la idea Nyorai

-vamos te gustara

-bueno esta bien

-y yo que? -pregunto Zecht

-tu no te bañaras

-¡PERO PERO! ¡QUE HUELO A CERDO BAÑANDOSE EN UN PANTANO! ¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME BAÑE! - GRITO Zecht

-cuado terminemos de bañarnos escuchaste - le rospondio Nyorai

-oh si si claro que si - respondio Zecht "muy alegre" - (malditas p... que no me dejan bañarme) - bueno... no muy alegre que digamos

-Zecht gira la cabeza - le dijo Nyorai

-ehh si claro - Zecht saco su computadora y vio la noticias globales - guau han habido 3 terremotos 2 en japon y chile todos superan los 9 Grados y un volcan erupto en norteamerica

-bueno no es cerca - dijo Nyorai

-hace cuanto fue que el volcan erupto ? - pregunto Jeanne

-fue hace 20 minutos e implosiono - despues Zecht busco la ubicacion exacta de ellos y la del volcan y las comenzo a comparar - (esa cosa esta a unos 200 km de aqui y el haria en que llegara la implosion son 206 km entonces nosotros estamos en haria de peligro) - Zecht subio una duna corriendo lo que extaño mucho a las chicas. Zecht a lo que se asomo vio una una gigantesaca nube de cenizas acercandose a gran velocidad

-maldita sea hay que correr - las chicas se vistieron rapidamente tomaron sus pertenencias y corrieron la nube estaba a unos 40 segundo de ellos.

mientras la chicas corrian y Nyorai preparaba a su espiritu para salir volando Zecht se habia quedado atras recogiendo todas sus cosas. tenia muchas cosas afuera su computadora comida "agua".

Jeanne y Nyorai ya volaban era una especie de paloma gigante con una cola muy alargada de color azul

-¿y Zecht? - pregunto Jeanne

-ni idea se quedo atras vamos a buscarlo antes que la nube llegue

-si

a lo que llegaron Zecht estaba corriendo y la nube le pisaba los talones pero milagrosamente logro tomarse de la mano de Jeanne

-gracias Jeanne - dijo Zecht mientras jadeaba - creo que esto es tuyo se habia atorado en una maldita rama por eso me demoraba tanto -era un collar con una crus de plata muy bien pulida que era de la madre de Jeanne

-¡gracias! Zecht - Jeanne abrazo a Zecht el cual no sabia nada de la cruz

-ya... si quieres me sueltas -decia Zecht intentando sacarse a Jeanne de encima - podriamos llegar volando a la aldea

-no segun las reglas no puedes volar hacia aldea - le respondio Nyorai

-a si... pues mira este el mensaje mas reciente que nos llego hace mas de una semana dice: intente llegar a la aldea por todos los medios posibles y mas si SU VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO -DIJO Zecht en tono sombrio

-verdad pero no podremos volar hasta llegar la aldea mi furyoku no aguantara -dijo Nyorai

-pues bajemos desde aqui se vee el pueblo que vio Zecht ayer - dijo Jeanne apuntando hacia el pueblo

Bajaron pero el pueblo parecia abandonado no habia nadie nisiquiera un perro muerto de hambre. Jeanne penso que habian escapado de la nube o algo asi

-oigan miren arriba -dijo Nyorai que apuntaba hacia "el cielo".

lo que habia arriba no era un cielo azulado era una nube negra muy negra que tapo el pueblo de un momento a otro

-debe ser la nube del volcan -dijo Jeanne

-no estariamos derretido - le contesto Nyorai

La oscuridad ya era muy espesa apenas podian ver sus manos.

Zecht saco su espada y alumbro un poco.

esperaron un poco. la oscuridad ya no estaba solo en el cielo

-muy bien salgamos de aqui odio la oscuridad - propuso Nyorai pero derrepente unos ojos rojos aparecen de la nada estaban en rincones muy oscuros. solo sus ojos se veia. despues todos se revelaron eran simplemente personas algo dobladas y con uñas muy largas

-que diablos son estas cosas? - pregunto Zecht

-que me preguntas a mi - le respondio Nyorai.

Estaban arrinconados esas cosas claramente querian matarlos. Zecht preparo su espada

-¡MUERAN MALDITOS! - grito Len que aparecio derrepente acompañado de Horo

-quien diablos son ustedes? - pregunto Zecht

-por que no nos ayudas mejor - decia Len que soportaba a 3 monstruos a la vez

-como quieras - dijo Zecht.

Aniquilaron rapidamente a las cosas raras (maldita sea no les hayo no nombre)

-es mejor salir de aqui no sabemos cuantos mas hay -propuso Horo Horo lo que los otros aceptaron claramente. lo bueno es que estaban a la entrada.

a la salida estaban todos esperandolos

-Doncella Jeanne - dijo con asombro RYU - Lizerg fue a buscarla

-Lizerg? - pregunto la Doncella

-si, si pero como no la encontro fue a la aldea. ya tiene que estar hay

-menos mal que te encontramos Jeanne - le dijo Len - esos guardias que tienes son muy debiles

-me dijiste debil - le dijo Zecht

-si no fuiste capas de porteger a la don... derrepente senti un frio muy muy helado - dijo Len

-Len tienes todo tu cuerpo conjelado exepto tu cabeza - le dijo Horo

-fuiste tu - dijo Len intentando apuntar a Horo

-claro que no fui yo

-yo fui lo hice para que se te enfrie el cerebro puercoespin

-que te crees - Yoh, Anna manta tamao y pilika ya iban muy adelantados sabian que eso pasaria pero los demas no tardaron en alcansarlos

Bueno tengo mucho sueño solo quiero decirles gracias a los que leen este fic y pongan R-e-v-i-e-w-s

Proximo capitulo = INVACION


	4. Invasion

solo quiero darle gracias a los que leen el fic

Capitulo 4 : Invasion

Aunque la gente no lo sepa enfrentan su extincion. solo algunos Apaches saben de la actual situacion entre ellos el mismisimo Hao Asakura que esta a cargo de la Cruzada Chamanica que consiste en reagrupar el maximo numero de Chames particpantes del torneo.

La hora esta cerca un brutal cataclismo esta a horas de golpear el debilitado planeta tierra ya que los 5 espiritus Elementales estan totalmente sometidos a Helldrek y apunto de acestar el golpe decisivo a la tierra

-Doncella Jeanne como ha estado estos ultimos dias? -le pregunto Ryu que estaba muy interedesado en la Doncella igual que Manta

-bueno sere sincera -dijo Jeanne mirando a Zecht - ese Bruto de hay -apunto obviamente a Zecht - Trata muy mal a la gente y molesta cada vez que tiene la opurtunidad y tambien molesta a Nyorai no se preocupa por los demas se comio toda la comida

-oye yo compre toda la comida. tu no tenias dinero y Nyorai tenia monedas turcas - intento defenderse Zecht pero estaba frente a la colera de todos los hombres del lugar

-eso no te da derecho a tratar mal a la doncella -le respondio Len

-si es verdad - lo apoyo Manta

-ademas... nos ataco con su espada - Jeanne seguia asediando a Zecht pero el susodicho no perdia el control

-pero si ustedes me amenazaron esto es una estupidez

-pero la atacaste - le dijo Horo

-que manera de decir estupidesez. incluso te di un pasaje para que viajaras

-y por que lo hiciste - le dijo Jeanne

-por que me diste pena. llorabas como una niña

-en primer lugar soy una niña y segundo no tenias por que hacerlo

-jajaja si no te hubiera llevado una huracan te hubiera borrado la Cara - le respondio Zecht

-da igual Lizerg me hubiera salvado

-a si...

-disculpenmen por intervenir en su discusion prenupcial pero alguien vee eso -dijo Nyorai apuntando a una caravana de hombre montados. les parecera extraño pero eran camellos

-jajaja juran que estan en egipto - dijo Chocolove

-era para reirse -dijo Zecht que ya le habia congelado la mitad del cuerpo

-no no solo descongelame -imploro Chocolove

-parece que son indios. no lo se... - dijo Manta

-lo mejor es ir a investigar - dijo Yoh lo cual todos aceptaron

los hombres andaban con antorchas (supongo que en el desierto no se vee nada de noche)

al llegar grande fue le sorpresa eran apaches y lo otro. Hao iba a la cabeza

-mas chamanes - dijo un Apache

-esto es bueno -dijo otro

Hao avanzo hasta donde estaban acompañado de Silver

-Como diablos estas vivo ¡Hao! - le grito Jeanne intentando pegarle un cachetada pero Hao alcanzo a tomarle la mano

-tranquila aun no te matare. por que estamos en igualdad de condiciones tu no tienes espirtu y yo tampoco - dijo intentando convercer a Jeanne solo "intentando"

-¡maldito desgraciado! - Jeanne intento de nuevo ahorcar a Hao pero esta ves tuvo exito e incluso lo empujo al suelo . Todo esto los apaches se deleitaban con tal acto que cometio la doncella. pero Hao no se quedo de brazos cruzados

-¡por que eres tan terca! - Hao la empujo hacia al suelo e iba directo a patearla pero esta vez Nyorai empujo a Hao pero no fue muy fuerte y Hao tambien golpeo a Nyorai. los apaches no podian hacer nada era su lider y venian con ordenes de no interpornerse en sus actos.

Jeanne volvio a levantarse pero esta vez Hao la tomo del cuello pero por fin interbino Zecht que le pego una patada a al estilo Horo horo en la cara de Hao (para mas informacion de la patada vee el capitulo 50 en el minuto: 2 con 7 segundos Xd )

-ya hora de que intervinieras - le dijo Len con los brazos cruzados

-y tu por que no lo hiciste ¿tenias miedo? -le respondio. Len se habia irritado

-¡eres un idiota! -le grito Hao que iba corriendo donde Zecht pero el susodicho saco su espadita y se la puso en el cuello

-yo que tu no lo haria ahora llevanos a todos a esa aldea maldita que ya se nos acabo el agua ademas quiero ir al baño -dijo Zecht que de un derrepente empezo a brincar. todos quedaron algo estupefactos con una gotita en la frente

-ok. empesemos iremos de vuelta a la aldea - dijo Hao. atras de la caravana de camellos se podian ver muchos chamane eran como 700 algunos no eran muy fuertes la mayoria no pasaba los 10000 lo que era un apetitoso bocado para la nueva horda apestada.

La caravana llebaba unas 2 horas caminando todos estaban cansados y sedientos el agua se la habia acabado a muchos pero no esperaban lo que se venia.

A lo lejos se sentian unos gritos. Todos tenian curiosidad de lo que pasaba pero Hao ordeno seguir caminando. los gritos se hacian cada vez mas fuertes

-Hao que eso? - le pregunto Silver Hao que viro la cabeza . se veian miles de personas corriendo pero no eran personas normales aunque vestian normalmente como personas pero tenian los ojos brillantes y uñas muy largas eran exactamente iguales a los anteriores que vieron Zecht y los demas pero eran como 4 mil

-esas cosas? - dijo Nyorai. toda la caravana se detuvo para observar

Cuando los apestado estaban muy cerca los chamanes reaccionaron. Hao ordeno que todo corrieran pero estaban muy cansados. igual corrieron

algunos que ya no podian correr mas fueron asesinados por las criaturas

mientras Zecht y Jeanne corrian

-espero que esto no sea una prueba de estos apaches - le dijo Zecht

-no esto no es de ellos si lo fuera ningun apache hubiera muerto y ya murieron algunos - le respondio Jeanne

-ya. solo eso queria saber - Zecht se quedo atras y desaparecio entre la multitud Jeanne no lo vio solo escucho lo ultimo que dijo puesto que siguio corriendo

a lo que ya todos pasaron Zecht levanto una gran muralla de hielo. no se veia el fin de esta por ninguno de los dos lados.

todos los Chamanes pararon a mirar

-¡que hacen corran lo mas lejos posible yo ganare tiempo ! - grito Zecht lo que motivo a algunos para quedarse y otros arrancar.

solo 3 se quedaron pero se fueron de inmediato. Zecht les dijo que se largaran

-vamos resiste maldita sea - la muralla ya se estaba reesquebrajando de tantos golpes aunque Zecht la restauraba nuevamente pero no duraria mucho.

la tierra comenzo a abrirse y algunos apestados se cayeron al vacio. un dragon rojo ennegrecido con alas con hollos tenia muchas sicatrices y era gigante media unos 150 metros era un practicamente un titan y solo toco la muralla de Zecht y la derritio pero por suerte los apestados no atacaron a Zecht

-que diablos- dijo Zecht observando al Dragon

el Dragon movio su cabeza y puso su ojo en frente de el y lo miro fijamente

-Souldrekk sabia que estaba vivo cual es tu plan dimelo -dijo el Dragon su voz era muy ronca

-callate seras destruido igual te venceremos -le respondio Zecht

-no son nada jajaja en estos momentos tu mundo es destruido. terremotos en todos los lugares mis apestados masacran a todos los chamanes supervivientes en todas la ciudades de esta en esta roca flotante rindanse y les perdonare la vida- dijo el dragon

-nunca esto llega hasta aqui - Zecht le enterro su espada en su ojo lo que le dolio mucho y en ese pequeño momento Zecht desaparecio

-¡Perro maldito! - el dragon se elevo y se fue en direccion contraria de la caravana.

Zecht llego donde estaba la caravana. estaban todos muy cansados la mayoria sentados y otros simplemente tirados.

a todos le parecio extraño ver a Zecht todos pensaban que estaba que los apestados lo habian hecho chupete (XD) pero estaba hay vivito y coleando

-¿como estas vivo quien te ayudo? -le dijo Horo

-haa... no solo corri - Zecht subio ensima de una roca y anuncio - ¡Escuchenme estos apestados son muertos vivientes, son personas normales contagiadas con un super virus algo asi que... ehemm ya a absorbido casi toda la humanidad. los chamanes somos inmunes pero no por mucho supe que los 5 espiritus elementales estan bajo el dominio completo de un dragon malvado que vivio debajo de la tierra por 500 años por eso no permitan que los apestados entierren sus garras en ustedes o si no seran unos monos destartalados iguales a los apestados - respondio Zecht lo que puso a los Apaches nerviosos incluso a Hao no era nerviosismo mas bien miedo eso era

-bueno gracias por las sugerencias - le dijo Hao a Zecht - los que puedan volar lleven toda la gente disponible seran guiados por un apache y los demas me seguiran - dijo Hao

aprox. quedaban 670 chamanes y unos 600 se fueron volando y los demas 70 quedaron entre ellos Zecht, Jeanne, Yoh y Anna todos los demas amigos de ellos se fueron volando

-como supiste eso del super virus y de los 5 espiritus? - le pregunto Anna a Zecht quien se puso nervioso

-ehh... u... un pajarito me conto jeje - dijo Zecht con una sonrrisita intentando evadir el tema

-eres un estupido eso no tiene sentido - Le respondio Anna

-tu eres la que no cree ademas si te pones a pensar un loro podria venir y decirme eso perfectamente ¿no crees? - le dijo Zecht que seguia intentando evadir el tema

-y quien mandaria a un loro - ahora dijo Jeanne

-ehh... los grandes espiritus ¿no? ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran donde sea

-si pero... - ahora Yoh iba hablar pero Zecht fue corriendo mas bien escapo a donde Hao y le pregunto:

-¿cuanto Falta para llegar a la aldea? -le pregunto Zecht en son de paz (Xd)

-quieres que te responda - le respondio Hao

-si obvio - le respondio Zecht

-si seguimos a este paso nos demoraremos unas 6 horas

-y si corrieramos? - le pregunto Zecht

-que crees que soy newton ademas... es una pregunta tan estupida

-no podemos apresurar el paso o algo asi? -le pregunto Zecht

-no se cansarian demasiado ademas vamos a paso obligado - le respondio Hao

-eres un estupido bajate del camello - le dijo Zecht

-claro que no. sal de aqui - le dijo Hao

-mira por ser a esa abuelita de hay la podrias subir a un camello y a la mujeres que son mas lenta como Jeanne me entiendes asi nos demoraremos unas 4 horas o 5 como maximo

-... si bien - Hao freno la caravana y dio el comunicado

despues de eso el paso iba mucho mas rapido Jeanne, Anna y Nyorai se fueron en camello y los hombres obligados a irse a pie T_T (la cara de ellos era basicamente asi)

-Como te llamas? le pregunto Hao a Zecht

-Zecht Felling

-que nombre mas tonto - le respondio Hao

-y el tuyo sera muy normal. En realidad has oido o escuchado un nombre asi

-donde yo vengo es un nombre muy comun

-dame dinero y te creo

-jajaja de donde vienes? - le pregunto Hao

-soy italiano pero me crie en sudamerica y tu

-soy japones

-japones. la ultima ves llegaste a la aldea de los Chamanes ¿cierto? -le pregunto Zecht

-si recuerdas ese dia que unos tonto peliaron en frente a los grandes espiritus? - le pregunto Hao

-claro todos miraban ese dia incluso recuerdo a Jeanne que estaba rezando. despues todos se pusieron rezar y yo era el unico que estaba de pie - le respondio Zecht

-si... yo era el que tenia un espiritu rojo - le respondio Hao

-a¡ tu eras ese tonto que se comio a los grandes espiritus

-ehh... si - a Hao le sorprendio lo que dijo. lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo - ya esto es serio como supiste todo eso del virus dime se todo eso de los dragones

-no te contare es un secreto - le respondio Zecht

-dime no te cuesta nada

-ya te dire pero cuando estemos en la aldea - le respondio Zecht

-si esta bien

-Zecht se puso a mirar a Jeanne no tenia nada que hacer. solo de aburrido ademas le encontraba cara de muerta

-no la mires tanto puede que salga un soldado X y te golpee - le dijo Hao

-que eso de soldados x? - le pregunto Zecht

-hace mas o menos 2 meses ella tenia un grupo llamado los soldados X que eran unas monjas con armas que tenian angeles a simple ista parecian robots

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que me golpeen y todo eso?

-¿me vas a escuchar o no?

-ya si, si prosigue - le respondio Zecht

-ella era la lider y los soldados x la consideraban una salvadora o algo asi y segun ella yo era el mal puro por eso merecia morir ella mato a muchos chamanes lo que mas nockeo a la gente fue cuando mato a unos chamanes egipcios despues intento matarme encerrandome en un portal de babalonia algo si nisiquiera se como pronunciarlo bien la cuestion es que yo mate a la mayoria de su soldados y al final solo quedaron 2 uno que se llamaba lizerg y otro Marco. antes de la ultimas muertes Lizerg fue expulsado despues termino el torneo y ella comenzo a viajar por todo el mundo despues llego a francia y Marco se enfermo por lo que se la enfermedad era muy grave y Marco murio un mes antes del mensaje que nos llego

-haa... por eso y tu mataste a casi todo su grupo jajaja - Zecht comenzo a reirse a carcajadas. Hao lo miro muy sorprendido pero al final termino riendose a carcajadas

.era raro todos muy preocupados por lo que pasaba y ellos riendose a carcajadas

-Hao tienes padres? - le pregunto Zecht

-si. no la veo hace mucho mucho tiempo - Hao le con to toda su historia (ya conocida)

-y cuentame la tuya - le dijo Hao

-bueno abandone a mis padres como hace un año me mantuve trabajando como barredor arrende una habitacion despues con mucho trabajo me compre esta computadora y use la red para vender productos de contrabando O_o - le respondio Zecht

-¿y como que cosas vendias? - le pregunto Hao

-Drogas O_o - le respondio Zecht

-jajaja y no sientes culpa por lo que haces? - le pregunto Hao

-no. es su vida la que arruinan no la mia yo solo gano dinero - le respondio Zecht -por que no vamos para atras hay esta Jeanne y los otros dos que no se ni como se llaman

-estas loco ! mira Jeanne intento matarme y el otro ese que tiene cara de drogadicto practicamente me mato y lo otra esta mas que loca - le respondio Hao

-mira te apuesto que Jeanne ya se le quito y los demas... espera ese tonto de hay es igual a ti - le dijo Zecht a Hao con mucho asombro

-si es mi hermano Gemelo

-jajajaj cual es malo

-era yo pero acabo de prometer a los grandes espiritus que no volveria a actuar como lo hice antes - Hao le respondio a Zecht

-igual vamos no te haran nada - le dijo Zecht

-que! hace poco casi la mato no recuerdas - le dijo Hao

-haaa verdad. igual vamos - Zecht es bastante terco

-si que eres terco ademas me golpearan - le respondio Hao

-vamos yo pondre algunas condiciones ok - dijo Zecht

-ehh... ya que manera de molestar - le respondio Hao - a ver si con esto te callas

fueron y se pusieron al lado de Jeanne

-que hace Hao aqui? - pregunto Jeanne aunque muy calmada

-nada mira si les hace algo yo lo golpeo esta bien? - pregunto Jeanne

-no que se valla no me gusta la gente la asi de antipatica

-asi. seguro tu seras muy simpatica "mist Simpatia" ademas le puedo cortar el pelo - dijo Zecht sacando su espada.

-ok esta bien. lo hago por que yo quiero no por que tu me dijiste

-"lo hago por que yo quiero nopor que tu me dijiste" eres una tarada - le respondio Zecht en tuno sarcastico

-ya ya. ya me dejaron estar aqui.

pasaron los minutos y el silencio reinaba entre los chamanes pero Jeanne rompio el silencio

-puedes prestarme la espada? - le pregunto Jeanne a Zecht

-si toma - Zecht le paso la espada a Jeanne era impresionantemente liviana como una pluma.

Jeanne miro la calavera que tenia en medio era algo hipnotica aunque era poco, cada ves se volvia mas y mas hipnotica hasta el punto que no se oia nada alrrededor solo estaba ella con la espada. comenzo a ver imagenes de gente gritando, llorando. niños muy pequeños viendo morir a la gente.

masacraban a la gente la hacian. girar tanto que sus huesos se rompia totalmente algunos los ponian en filas para decapitarlos uno a uno era una masacre total despues Jeanne vio a sus padres no los reconocia muy bien pero sabia que eran ellos. eran torturados de la peor manera

Jeanne esta aterrorizada siguio viendo imagenes por horas hasta que vio el mismo Dragon que hablo con Zecht y le dijo:

-no te nesesito - de un derrepente las imagenes terminaron. cuando termino vio a los demas. nisiquiera habia pasado un segundo desde que Zecht le habia pasado la espada enseguida abraso a Zecht y comenzo a llorar

-que te paso. se te subio el colesterol.

Hao le pego un manotazo en la cabeza y le dijo:

-eso no tiene nada que ver con que llore tarado - Hao lo dijo en sentido gracioso puesto que Zecht solo río

todos alrrededor comenzaron a mirar extrañados no sabian de lo que habia pasado

-Jeanne deberias dormir son las 3 de la mañana - le dijo Zecht intentando calmarla - por ultimo dime lo que te paso

Jeanne solo aspiro a decir "espada" no pudo pronunciar nada mas todos estaban extrañados todo ocurrio de un dia para otro almenos para Jeanne

-Hao cuanto tiempo nos falta? -pregunto Yoh

-casi nada ves esa montaña de hay esa es la aldea apache no deberian faltar unos 30 minutos

me demore un pockito el nombre no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso es basicamente algo que paso fuera del ambiente de los personajes

prox capitulo 5 = la travesia helada


	5. La travesia helada

DE PARTIDA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME SUBEN EL EGO XDD

NOTA: EN ESTE CAPITULO SUCEDERAN MUCHAS COSAS Y MUCHOS PERSONAJES CAMBIARAN SU FORMA DE PENSAR Y DE ACTUAR Y QUISAS HAO PASE A HACER EL PROTAGONISTA

NOTA : Antes de empezar voy a decir que el capitulo encarnara 2 capitulos se me ocurrio una idea y creo que es demasiado buena para dejarla en el camino por eso el capitulo sera muy muy largo (largo para mi simpre acostumbro a hacer un capitulo de no mas de 3000 palabras)

capitulo 5: La marcha helada

ya estaban la entrada de la aldea Jeanne durmio todo lo que quedaba de camino mientras que los demas hablaban y hablaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

la aldea era un lugar seguro estaba bajo la proteccion de los grandes espiritus y ninguna energia extraña podia entrar

-esa espada es extraña nunca habia visto algo asi desde cuando que la tienes ? - le dijo Yoh a Zecht que observaba detenidamente la hoja

-hace unos 2 años -le respondio Zecht

-quizas no tengas una buena bienvenida - le dijo Hao a Zecht

-y por que? - le pregunto Zecht

-por Jeanne. seguramente Lizerg no le gustara nada de esto - le respondio Hao

-haa... por eso no creo que ese tal "Lizerg" sea tan fuerte - le respondio Zecht

-no no es muy fuerte - le dijo Yoh - pero si llega a haber un pelea se meteran Ryu Horo horo Len chocolove y quizas algunos mas por hay

Zecht al oir eso hizo una mueca pero despues de puso a reir y grito

-¡ NO PODRAN CONTRA MI JAJAJAJA! - GRITO Zecht sacando su espada y la agrando de casi el mismo tamaño que de la de Yoh

-que exagerado eres ademas disuelvela o los apestados nos veran - le dijo Hao

-apestados que apestados - Zecht agrando mucho mas su espada - O_o

-disuelvela - le decia Yoh

-ya ok - Zecht disovio su espada.

a Zecht ya se le habia subido la locura a la cabeza. es una caracteristica muy singular de el. Hao enseguida creyo que Zecht consumia Drogas

pasaron los minutos y ya estaban a la entrada de la aldea Zecht lo unico que queria era entrar al igual que todos los demas para sentirse seguros de los apestados y del el dragon que estaba merodiando por esos lugares.

Entraron rapidamente para sentirse mas seguros ademas la espada de Zecht ya habia atraido a miles de apestados que iban a toda a velocidad al lugar de la espada a matar a todos los chamanes.

Entraron y fueron recibidos como heroes sobre todo Hao. su exelente liderazgo en la caravana salvo a cientos de chamanes exepto algunos que fueron asesinados en el ataque de los apestados.

todos alrrededor aplaudian. Hao y los demas querian quedarse pero debian decidir los planes de su proximo paso

Hao y Zecht fueron a una gran sala donde habian muchos apaches sentados en un circulo. habia un puesto reservado para Hao quien prosiguio a sentarse. a Zecht le dijeron que pasara al centro de la sala.

Zecht iba a ser interrogado por los apaches

-donde supiste todo eso de los dragones? -pregunto Goldva

-no lo puedo contar es un secreto - respondio Zecht

-¡dinos! - le exigio Silver

-ya no te sulfures ademas no tengo por que decirlo - dijo Zecht que estaba algo nervioso pero no perdia su caracter tradicional

-bueno entonces dinos quien te dijo sobre los apestados si no lo dices seras excluido del torneo lanzado hacia el exterior y no podras volver a la aldea - le dijo Goldva su mirada era muy desafiante.

Zecht estaba muy nervioso jugaba con sus manos y sudaba exesivamente

-pe... pero y... yo... ya enserio donde esta la camarita - Zecht tartamudiaba pero no perdia por ninguna razon su caracter

-¡dilo esto no es un programa de television ! - le exigia Silver nuevamente

-Zecht sea lo que sea habla - le dijo Hao eso calmo un poco a Zecht y tambien provoco que Zecht hablara.

Zecht suspiro y dijo - La espada... la espada comenzo a hablarme hace unos dias. ella me ha dicho todo - respondio Zecht que estaba ya Mas calmado.

todos miraban a Hao para comprobar si era cierto.

Hao podia ver como se sentia Zecht en su interior estaba muy arrepentido pero no era por lo dicho recientemente era por algo que iba hacer

-es verdad. lo que acaba de decir Zecht es verdad

-esta es mi decision - dijo Goldva - se dira que los apestados es solo una prueba de los grandes espiritus. nada a pasado solo eso. las ciudades del planeta siguen iguales no hay caos ni desolacion ¡escucharon! -anuncio Goldva todos los demas aceptaron

-y por cuanto tiempo piensa cubrir esta mentira? - le pregunto Zecht

-facil. Hao sera el nuevo Shaman king y deseara que todo vuelva a la normalidad ¿cierto Hao? - dijo Goldva

-si señora Goldva - dijo Hao muy serio

-y tu si hablas de nuevo... ya sabes lo que ocurrira - le dijo Goldva a Zecht

-no saben contra que se enfrentan - dijo Zecht retrosediendo para salir de la sala Hao lo siguio muy de cerca quizas Zecht se enojo con el

ya a la salida comenzaron a hablar

-tu les dijiste ¿cierto? - le pregunto Zecht

-no tiene. que haber sido otro oficial y creo saber quien fue - dijo Hao - sigueme

Zecht lo siguio,

corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a una casa muy antigua hecha de madera.

Hao entro primero despues lo siguio Zecht. al entrar estaba Nicrhom el los habia acompañado en la caravana

-Zecht tiene que haber sido el - le dijo Hao apuntandolo

-¿y ustedes com entraron?

-tu fuiste ¿cierto? - le pregutno Zecht

-ehh... me obligaron ademas si decia de todo lo sucedido me dejarian libre - les respondio Nicrhom estaba muy nervioso

-¿Zecht que haras? - le pregunto Hao

-lo que me dice la espada - Zecht saco la espada tomo a Nicrhom de la camiseta estaba dispuesto a matarlo. iba a matarlo pero por suerte Hao logro empujarlo al suelo

-no es nesesario - le dijo Hao - volvamos los apaches tienen lista la casa donde se ospedara tu grupo - le dijo Hao muy serio

-¿grupo? - pregunto Zecht muy extrañado

-si Nyorai creo el grupo. los grupos son de a tres . Jeanne y tu estan en el grupo

-y como se llama el grupo - le dijo Zecht

-Los enviados - le respondio Hao

-que nombre mas tonto - Zecht empezo a reirse a carcajadas

al llegar a la casa estaba Nyorai asomada a la ventana del piso de arriba y en la calle estaban 3 chicos que a Zecht le parecian muy conocidos y otro de pelo Verde que gritaba mucho

-¡dejennos ver a la doncella! - grito Lizerg

-si -apoyaba Horo horo

pueden ir desarmando el circo por que no quiero payasos en frente de mi casucha - dijo Zecht empujando a la multitud que habia en frente

-¡que le hiciste a la doncella! - grito Lizerg apuntando a Zecht

-si te refieres al sombi esta a ya arriba si quieres te lo llevas - propuso Zecht aunque la propuesta no era de lo mas convincente de que digamos.

los chicos ya tenian sus poseciones listas para atacar a Zecht pero Hao hablo

-si quieren resolver sus diferencias resuelvanlas en la arena

-con gusto - Dijo Zecht.

inmeditamente salieron los nombres Horo horo Len Ryu y Lizerg contra Zecht todos estaban invitados para ver la primera pelea aunque no oficial. aunque de las mas entretenidas 4 contra 1

La arena se lleno rapidamente en un lado estaban los 4 chicos y en el otro estaba Zecht acompañado de Hao

-seguro que quieres pelear? - le pregunto Hao

-es solo para que no me molesten

-son muy fuertes ademas son 4

-ya si si - Zecht avanzo unos pasos estaba listo igual los demas

todo estaba en silencio nadie se disponia a empezar la batalla

-bueno aqui voy -Zecht hizo aparecer su espada.

todos estaban en la arena incluida Jeanne.

Zecht al sacar su espada tambien hizo aparecer una armadura en su. cuerpo tenia muchas calaveras y era de color negro con detalles celeste y plomos

-para que te pones el pijama - se burlaba Ryu

-es solo para caso de emergencia ¿podemos empezar? - pregunto Zecht

-si que comienze el combate - anuncio Hao

Apenas comenso el combate Lizerg Lanzo su pendulo Zecht se corrio muy rapidamente. tomo el cable del pendulo y lo jalo. Lizerg fue atraido por el cable e iba directo a la espada de Zecht pero por suerte llego Len quien le pego una patada en las costillas a Zecht quien se callo al suelo. se levanto del suelo muy rapido.

Len ataco a Zecht con su lanza pero Zecht logro bloquearlo con su espada y congelo los pies de Len quien quedo hay sin poder moverse.

Zecht corrio hacia una esquina de la arena pero Lizerg ataco uso una nueva tecnica en la cual lanza miles de pendulos a la vez pero Zecht los esquivo todos pero quedo en el aire sin defensa ante cualquier ataque de los otros dos. Ryu salto y golpeo a Zecht en la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo y enseguida Horo uso su espada para tirar una rafaga de hielo a Zecht que quedo muy mal herido pero podia continuar

-Malditos Perros pelean bien - dijo Zecht disolviendo su armadura.

Zecht salto quedo flotando puso su espada al frente de el y unos pequeños orbes emergieron y calleron subre toda la arena y explotaron eso daño mucho a los 4 que al desaperecer estaban tirados en el suelo pero Len. Salto hasta alcansar a Zecht y clavarle su lanza pero Zecht con su espada Partio la Lanza de Len en 2. despues le patio la costilla y lo empujo al suelo rapidamente Zecht le enterro su espada en el hombro de Len el susodicho grito muy fuerte

-ahora es el turno de ustedes - Dijo Zecht caminando directo hacia donde estaban los heridos chamanes. Cuando estaba al lado de LIZERG preparandoze para enterrarle su espada en el corazon. Jeanne grito

-¡NO!

-... - Zecht la miro fijamente tiro su espada al suelo - (hay la magdalena) -penso Zecht.

Jeanne miro a Hao

-la victoria es de Zecht - anuncio Hao

todos aplaudieron pero Zecht se retiro a Len lo sacaron con ayuda su hombro estaba abierto incluso se podian ver los huesos

los demas pudieron salir caminando pero apenas. la ultima tecnica de Zecht los dejo muy heridos. Incluso Ryu se desmayo era mucho para el

Zecht fue con Jeanne y Nyorai a la casa donde se alojarian despues Jeanne y Nyorai fueron al centro de la aldea a escuchar una "noticia" que daria la anciana Goldva

Ya en el centro

-¡INFORMO SOBRE UNA NOTICIA QUE FUE DADA POR UN CHAMAN EL DIJO SOBRE UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE CONTAGIO A LA MAYORIA DE LOS HABITANTES DEL MUNDO!.

eso es mentira sus familiares estan bien a igual que todas la ciudades y paises nada a pasado el solo lo dijo para que llegaran mas rapido a la aldea

muchas voces hablaban a la vez los chamanes estaban muy enojados pero por suerte Hao llego a calmar las cosas

-escuchen escuchen quizas no lo haya hecho con malas intenciones ademas... ademas - Hao no hayo nada mas que decir

-escuchen reirense a sus sochas nadie ira a la casa de Zecht - dijo Goldva retirandose.

todos se retiraron Hao Jeanne y Nyorai fueron a la casa del equipo de los enviados cuando llegaron estaba Zecht viendo su computadora

-¿Zecht por que dijiste mentiras? -le pregunto Nyorai

-de que hablas - le respondio Zecht

-Zecht hace poco la anciana Goldva hablo y dijo que todo lo que habias dicho de los apestados terremotos y todo eso era mentira - le pregunto Jeanne

-asi pues miren este - Zecht les mostro el ultimo diario era desde hace 4 dias - en el decia que la nueva peste a contagiado el 70 % de los seres humanos tambien la enfermedad afecta a los animales ademas en una semana han habido 53 terremotos 70 huracanes 29 maremotos y cientos de tornados - diganme si eso es mentira

Jeanne y Nyorai no hayaron nada que decir

-¿chicas pueden salir? -pregunto Hao las chicas aceptaron - es mejor que te quedes callado y no le digas a nadie de lo que sabes

-de alguna manera sabran vas a ver ademas no pueden guardar esta mentira tu no tienes ni espiritu acompañante - le dijo Zecht

-eso es basicamente lo de menos espero que no hagas nada - le dijo Hao retirandose de la sala

-¿Hao me respondes esto? -pregunto Zecht

-si solo pregunta

-es verdad que tienes mas 1000 años? - pregunto Zecht

-ehh... si - dijo Hao que ahora si salio de la habitacion

Zecht saco su espada y comenso a verla fijamente la espada le hablaba o quisas no pero estaba presentando rasgos de locura vez que veia su espada comensaba a reir y habria mucho los ojos

-es hora de hacerlo... - Zecht se acosto a "dormir"

pasaron las horas eran aprox. las 3 de la madrugada. Zecht se levanto. en la otra habitacion que era las mas grande dormian Jeanne y Nyorai

en la casona de Goldva

la casa tenia guardias nadie podia entrar a menos que la matriarca lo ordenara pero alguien venia sigilosamente.

en el porton habian 2 guardias los cuales fueron asesinados muy rapido por el bandido.

el bandido tomo una espada que tenia un guardia y avanzo hacia la casona.

cada guardia que aparecia era asesinado hasta que llego a la sala central donde estaba Goldva en el medio.

El bandido avanzo y le toco el hombro y le dijo:

-tranquila señora Goldva - el bandido tenia la mano con sangre por lo cual Goldva la quito de su hombro saco una espada y comenzo a peliar

espadazo tras espadazo la pelea seguia. el bandido intento quitarle su espada pero Goldva le rasgo el cuello el bandido retrosedio y dijo:

- sabe defenderse señora Goldva pero es debil - el Bandido ahora ataco peliaba muy bien aunque Goldva lograba bloquear sus espadazos pero no por mucho tiempo ya estaba cansada en cambio el bandido estaba igual como cuando habia empezado

-maldito jamas me mataras mis guardias pronto llegaran - dijo Goldva

-si te refieres a eso debiluchos de la entrada y de los pasillos ya estan en el otro mundo jajaja - el bandido se puso a reir a carcajadas en cambio Goldva mas se enfurecia y ahora ella ataco pero ya habia llegado a su limite.

Lanzo un espadazo hacia la cara del bandido pero el susodicho se agacho y le patio la mano lo que hizo que la espada saliera volando hacia arriba pero Goldva reacciono rapido y salto hacia la espada pero el bandido salto mas rapido, tomo la espada y como estaban a la misma altura la patio y la boto al suelo.

Goldva se paro algo mareada pero se recupero enseguida pero el bandido fue rapido y le enterro una espada en su bientre y la otra en su cabeza. Goldva callo de espalda

-bonita muerte - dijo el bandido limpiandose sus manos el bandido arranco sin dejar ni una pista

en la casa de Jeanne

-despierta - le dijo Jeanne a Zecht. Zecht desperto muy rapido

-que haces? -pregunto Zecht - amenesiste alegre

-si ya me mejore solo me choqueo ver a mis padres en las garras de ese dragon

-disculpa no era mi intencion hacerte eso - dijo Zecht

-descuida no fue culpa tuya solo fue la espada - dijo Jeanne abrasando a Zecht y el solo por esta vez no inteto correr a Jeanne Justo en ese momento llego Hao estaba Jadeando y dijo:

-vengan a la plaza es algo muy importante - dijo Hao y rapidamente y se retiro aunque Zecht y Jeanne no escucharon mucho ya que seguian abrazados pero no demoraron en ir a la plaza.

al llegar nadie se acercaba a Zecht pero no le importaba a Zecht

-escuchenme - dijo Silver - anoche sufrimos una gran tragedia nuestra Lider la señora Goldva a muerto ¡asesinada! - dijo Silver que estaba muy enojado - ahora debemos elegir a un nuevo lider y tiene que ser el apache mas anciano - dijo Silver nuevamente.

trajeron a un apche de 97 años el iba a ser el nuevo lider de los apches pero Zecht hablo

-¡EL NO ES EL APACHE MAS VIEJO EL MAS VIEJO ES HAO! -DIJO Zecht apuntando a Hao

-es verdad - dijo Silver - el tiene mas de mil años entonces ¡LES PRESENTO AL NUEVO LIDER DE LOS APACHES HAO ASAKURA! - todos aplaudian - Hao tengo algo que mostrarte - le dijo Silver.

Lo guio a la sala de los espirtus elementales. Grande fue la sorpresa faltaban 4 espiritus pero habia uno que seguia luchando era nada mas y nada menos que el espiritu de fuego

- el lazo tuyo y el del espirtu de fuego estan grande que nisiquiera Helldrek lo ha podido subyugar - dijo Silver - es todo tuyo

-¿enserio? no es mentira - Hao no podia creer le ofrecian al su espiritu que tubo por mas 500 años

-tomalo

-muy bien FIFI - Hao estiro la mano y absorvio al espiritu de fuego el cual volvia a ser su espirtu acompañante

-ahora dime seguiras con tu cargo? - le pregunto Silver

-si seguire ustedes me han dado mucho

-haa... y toma el espiritu expulso a este espiritu . era Shamash - daselo a la doncella - le dijo Silver

-si

Hao se fue a la casa de Jeanne

-Jeanne toma - Hao le entrego a Shamash y se fue Jeanne no alcanzo a decir nada Hao estaba muy apurado.

Hao tenia que llegar a su trono (o algo asi es des el lugar donde mande xdd)

hay estaba Zecht

-¡QUE QUIERES QUE! - GRITO Hao

-si como te dije quiero 1000 soldados apaches para ir buscar lo que salvara a este mundo - le respondio Zecht

-pero en la aldea hay solo 2000 mil soldados nos dejarias con la mitad de la guarnicion

-pero acaso no quieres salvar este mundo - les respondio Zecht

-si si quiero pero tendria que acompañarte

-mejor aun iremos con Jeanne Nyorai ese tonto que se llama Horo horo ya al otro que le encanta la leche - Zecht habrio mucho los ojos

-ehhh... si ok mañana lo haremos preparate

-si si claro - Zecht salio de la sala afuera comenzo a hablar solo

-estamos cerca jijiji - Zecht seguia presentando rasgos de locura - no me grites - Zecht lanzo la espada pero fue a recogerla rapidamente y comenzo a llorar - no me dejes no me dejes

Zecht se estaba comportando muy extraño nadie lo habia visto hasta el momento.

al llegar a la casa Jeanne saltaba de un lugar a otrode felicidad en sus brazos estaba Shamash que casi se le salian los ojos de tan fuerte que Jeanne lo abrasaba

-deja tranquilo al pobre peluche - dijo Nyorai intentando calmar a Jeanne

-que es esa cosa parece un bebe inflado con helio - dijo Zecht

-que estupido eres - le dijo Jeanne - es mi espiritu acompañante Shamash

-que bien - dijo Zecht - ahora podre patearte el trasero con razon - le dijo Zecht

-jajajja - se reia Nyorai

-ya escuchenme mañana iremos al polo norte - dijo Zecht que ya estaba mas serio

-al polo norte y que haremos a ya - le respondio Jeanne

-iremos a buscar a mi espiritu acompañante - dijo Zecht

-¿a tu espiritu y tu espada que es? - pregunto Nyorai pero Zecht tan solo oir la palabra espada se puso medio loco

-mi mi... espada es mi amiga si si me acompaña para todos lados jajajja... jajajaja ¡NO ME HABLES ASI! no me grites - Zecht nuevamente lanzo la espaday la dejo incrustada en la muralla y nuevamente fue a buscarla.

la comenzo a acariciar y a llorar

-jamas nos separaremos jamas jamas - dijo Zecht mientras Sollosaba. Nyorai y Jeanne miraban sorprendidas a Zecht eso no era comun en el. para Jeanne era preocupante por eso lo tomo de la mano y le dio una cachetada

-reacciona Zecht - le dijo Jeanne

-m... mi espada

-Nyorai hay que botarla al lago que esta cerca - le dijo Jeanne

-si - Nyorai tomo espada e intento no mirar la Calavera

-Nyorai sin esa espada no podremos salvar al mundo es la unica que sabe sabe y sabe muy bien ¡devuelvemela! - Zecht estaba desesperado queria su espada.

por suerte Lizerg venia de visita y al escuchar los gritos de Zecht entro a la fuerza.

Jeanne sostenia a Zecht que queria quitarle la espada a Nyorai

-corre Nyorai yo lo sestengo - dijo Jeanne intentan sostener a Zecht

-que le haces a la doncella - dijo Lizerg el susodicho lo empujo al suelo

-devuelbanme mi espada

-¿de que estas hablando? - preguntaba Lizerg

-nesesitamos la espada es la unica que sabe -decia Hao que le quito la espada a Nyorai pero la disolvio - tranquilos disculpen. cuando saco la espada pierdo toda consiencia disculpen...

-Zecht ¿de donde sacaste esa espada? - le pregunto Jeanne

-les dire pero cuando estemos en el polonorte

-¿polonorte adonde iran Jeanne? - pregunto Lizerg

-mañana iremos al polonorte - le respondio Jeanne

-ire con usted doncella

-no debes cuidar la aldea yo estare bien ademas ¿con quien vamos? - pregunto Jeanne a Zecht

-con Hao ese que se llama Len y el otro que tiene el pelo azul y negro

-con Len y horo horo - respondio Lizerg - pero doncella igual debo ir con usted

-bien... tambien vendras

-muy bien debes llevar muchos abrigos y ropa comida y mucha agua

-si bien - Lizerg salio de la casa seguido por Zecht

-a ¿ donde vas Zecht? - pregunto Nyorai

-a prepara a las tropas que llevaremos

-¿tropas y por que? - pregunto nuevamente Nyorai

-el dragon que vio Jeanne debe haber enviado apestados a al polonorte

-Zecht ¿para que nesesitas la espada? - ahora pregunto Jeanne

-es la unica arma en este mundo que puede destruir los hielos eternos

-¿hielos eternos? - pregunto Nyorai

-son los hielos que mantienen entarrado a mi espiritu

-haa pero ¿que haras con locura cuando rompas los hielos ademas si hay una batalla lucharas a puñetasos? - pregunto Nyorai

-de eso no te preocupes en el polonorte no me pasara nada por que el aura de mi espiritu me defendera - le respondio Zecht - podre sacar la espada libremente cuando quiera donde sea

-que bien - Jeanne estallo de alegria.

Zecht estaba donde Hao y a sus espaldas mil hombres preparandose

-estan todos listos? - le pregunto Zecht a Hao

-si incluso podriamos partir hoy

-mejor aun ire a avisar a todos los que iran

-si

Zecht no tardo mucho en traer a Len Jeanne Nyorai Lizerg y horo horo

-ok ya estamos aqui

-si - Hao habri un portal por donde todos pasaron detras del portal estaba el polonorte

UFFF ME DEMORE DISCULPENLO LO HICE ALGO APURADO PARA QUE ALCANSARAN A LEER ESTE EPISODIO

POR QUE EN HACER EL PROXIMO ME DEMORARE MUCHO =)

PROX. CAPITULO : LA BATALLA DE LA CUMBRE HELADA


	6. La batalla en el monte helado

Seguire los consejos que me han dado y tambien intentare que no sea tan rapido (chiflado Xd) solo eso puedo decir.

Todos los apaches se demoraron 30 minutos en cruzar el portal. Pero las malas noticias no tardaron en llegar. habian unos chicos se colaron en el portal, segun ellos habian sido invitados por Len eran:

Yoh, Anna, Ryu, Lizerg, Manta, Fausto, Tamao y Pilika.

A Zecht no le molestaba que ellos vinieran pero a Hao si. La comida, el agua, mantas y tiendas estaban justas concorde al numero de Apaches

-¡Que hacen aqui! - dijo Hao en tono de voz muy fuerte

-venimos para ayudarlos -le respondio Yoh muy sinceramente

-que no veen tenemos todas las cosas justas - dijo Hao. Tenia mucha razon lo que monos nesesitaban eran polisontes

-Hao no es para tanto ademas ya no puedes hacer nada. El portal fue cerrado - dijo Zecht intentando convencer a Hao

-esta bien. ¡Ahora avanzen no nos quedaremos aqui parados! - anuncio Hao lo que provoco que toda la caravana se moviera.

A la cabeza de la caravana iban : Zecht y Hao seguidos por Jeanne y los demas y mas atras todo el ejercito Apache.

Segun Zecht al paso que iban llegarian en unos 2 meses lo que no le gusto nada a Hao

-¿2 meses? - pregunto Hao - eso es mucho

-que por que. tu me dijiste que me apoyarias hasta el final - le respondio Zecht

-si yo te apoyare en todo pero todos los hombre de atras no. - Le dijo Hao intentando explicarle a Zecht

-si pero ellos estan a tu mando te seguiran pase lo que pase - le respondio Zecht

-si pero... solo tenemos comida y agua para 1 mes - dijo Hao golpeandole la espalda a Zecht

-pero eso no es ni la mitad del tiempo - le respondio Zecht

-que lastima Zecht pero nosotros te apoyaremos por 15 días despues tendras que seguir solo a menos que lleguemos en menos de 15 días - le respondio Hao alejandose de Zecht dejando al susodicho a la cabeza.

Zecht estaba muy preocupado si no logra llegar en 15 días a su destino quizas no logren detener a Helldrek.

Caminaron horas y horas viendo nada mas que hielo y nieve.

al llegar a una planicie establecieron un campamento para dormir la larga noche que se venia.

pusieron todas las tiendas en circulo asi pudieran hacer fogatas en cada circulo.

a Zecht le parecio muy extraño lo que ocurria. se puso haber su computadora y hay estaba lo extraño habia señal internet.

Era muy raro se trataba que no habia ningun humano en el planeta que mantuviera la señal en el aire o quizas eran chamanes pero lo que importaba era que podia ver el polonorte.

enseguida encontro su ubicacion y la ubicacion del lugar al que iban. Encontro dos caminos: uno Largo que era el que conocia y el otro era el corto pero habia una pequeña mancha negra pero eso no le importo a Zecht.

Alrrededor en el circulo que estaba Zecht. Estaban Jeanne, Lizerg, Anna, Yoh, Horo horo, Silver, Kalim, Len, Ryu. Tamao, Pilika, Fausto, y Hao. el ultimo estaba contando sus experiencias de sus vidas pasadas.

todos compartian menos Zecht que estaba muy involucrado en su reciente hallazgo. obviamente lo mostro enseguida

-miren encontre un camino mas corto y lo mejor. esta limpio sin rasgos de apestados o cosas asi - Anuncio Zecht explicando el mapa

-¿seguro?. lo mas simple es lo mas dificil - le dijo Tamao a Zecht

-si pero observen. el camino se reduce en 10 días - Zecht estaba emocionado, encontro un buen atajo que reduciria drasticamente el tiempo del viaje

-¿seguro?.¿Zecht no nos estaras escondiendo algo? - le pregunto Nyorai

-¡que! pero como... ¿no creen en mi? - todos mirando a Zecht con una cara de "no te creo". Zecht se enojo con sus "amigos". -y ahora que les paso. Nadie cree en mi - Zecht intento salir del circulo pero Hao lo sostuvo para que no saliera.

Horo horo se acerco sigilosamente a Zecht y observo la computadora y dijo:

-¿que es esa mancha negra? - pregunto Horo horo

.es una mancha lo ves - Zecht puso su mano encima de la mancha. Movio su mano encima de la mancha disimuladamente para que Horo creyera que la estaba limpiando mientras que con la otra mano alejaba a Horo horo. Por suerte la mancha paso desapercibida.

Zecht salio del circulo. Ya no podia aguantar mas por la presion.

ya eran las 11 de la noche, hacia mucho frio ademas todo alrrededor estaba oscuro.

La mayoria de la caravana dormia solo quedaban algunos despiertos entre ellos: Jeanne, Zecht (que se habia ido de su respectivo circulo) Nyorai y Hao.

Zecht acavaba de volver al circulo donde estaba Nyorai , Jeanne y Hao hablando muy energicamente. Hablaban de sus experiencias personales

-¿que tanto conversan? -pregunto Zecht - se escuchan desde todo el campamento

-no sabiamos. si quieres te sientas - le dijo Nyorai apuntando a una manta que estaba en cielo - puedes seguir Jeanne

-ya como les contaba estaba yo en la abadia cuando...

-de que diablos estan hablando - interrumpio Zecht

-de nada que te importe - le dijo Jeanne

-me podrias decir de que hablan por fabor - le pidio Zecht a Jeanne

-Jeanne estaba hablando de un monje Chaman solo eso - le explico Hao

-haa... que tanto les costaba decirlo - alego Zecht

-¿Zecht tu nunca me contaste por que abandonaste a tus padres? - le pregunto Hao

-mis padres... los abandone por que nunca me aceptaron, siempre fui el segundo. mi hermana siempre tenias los mejores regalos, ropa, Juguetes y el cariño de mis padres.

Aunque podia convivir con eso pero el desastre llego cuando yo tuve una novia. la queria mucho yo creo que mas que a mis padres , la queria tanto que seria capaz de asesinar a miles de personas solo por su sonrrisa - dijo Zecht que ya incluso botaba unas lagrimas

-pero Zecht no llores - le dijo Nyorai

-no... callate ¡esto ya es mucho! -Zecht salio del circulo nuevamente pero ahora seguido por Jeanne y Hao.

Zecht se dirigio a unos troncos que habian, se sento, queria estar solo pero Jeanne y Hao llegaron

-que diablos quieren ahora

-solo queremos que nos cuentes - le dijo Hao

-la unica forma de superarlo es contando lo sucedido - le dijo Jeanne

- esta bien les contare: como les dije la queria mucho pero terminamos por la culpa de mi hermana

-¿y como era tu novia? - le pregunto Hao

-era como Jeanne tenia los ojos Grandes de color azul, su pelo le llegaba hasta la rodilla pero era negro y muy palida

-haa... puedes seguir - le dijo Hao haciendo un ademan con la mano

-bueno resulta que mi hermana le dijo que yo tenia otra novia. mi novia se enfurecio conmigo, intento golpearme en la cara pero logre detenerla

-¿y que paso despues? - le pregunto Jeanne

-despues recuerdo que me dijo "eres las persona mas falsa que he visto". Recuerdo que le dijo "no dejare que nadie te haga sufrir mas que yo". tome mi espada y la... l... la mate - Jeanne se tapo la boca nunca habia escuchado tal cosa mientras que Hao. Ni el habia hecho algo tan malo

-pro... prosigue - le dijo Hao tartamudiando

-recuerdo que al matarla llego mi hermana al lugar y me dijo "nunca seras perdonado por mis padres" lo dijo burlandose de mi. pero yo ya estaba inxitado y tambien mate a mi hermana. desde ese escucho la voz de mi hermana y mi novia en la espada.

despues arranque y ahora estoy aca llorando frente a dos estupidos. pero lo hecho hecho esta ahora tengo la opurtinidad de redimir mis errores -

-pero Zecht como fuiste capaz - le dijo Jeanne

-¡SI FUI CAPAZ Y LO VOLVERIA A HACER! - le grito Zecht a Jeanne

-Zecht... es mejor que vallas a dormir mañana partiremos a las 6 de la madrugada -Zecht obedecio sin quejarse

Mañana seria un día muy dificil. Iran por el camino largo. era bastante corto comparado con el otro pero por algo la espada le decia que fueran por el largo.

Desmontaron el campamento rapidamente y comenzaron de nuevo la caminata. Caminaron por horas y horas siolo obserbando la planicies heladas.

Zecht veia a todos sus amigos

Hao hablaba energicamente con Yoh mientras que Jeanne compartia su manta con Lizerg (los dos estaban muy abrasados) todos parecian felizes a pesar de las condiciones en que se encontraban. Era solo el el que estaba de mal humor y melancolico por suerte alguien bino a a ver como se encontraba

-¿como estas? - le pregunto la niña

-que diablos eres tu - le dijo Zecht

-me llamo Tamao Tamamura mucho gusto - Tamao estiro su mano pero Zecht simplemente avanzo

-no quiero tu amistad

-¿Zecht cierto? deberias dejar de ser tan hostil con la gente - le dijo Tamao

-la gente - dijo Zecht en un tono sarcastico - la gente los unico que hace es causarte problemas. quisas lo que hizo Helldrek estubo bien

-¿quien es Helldrek? - pregunto Tamao

-una lagartija gigante con alas - le respondio Zecht aunque de muy mala gana

-¿ese es el dragon que convirtio a todas las personas en sombis? - pregunto Tamao

-si - le respondio Zecht

-pero eso es muy malo - le dijo Tamao

-pensandolo bien yo si estubiera en su lugar haria lo mismo - le dijo Zecht a Tamao sonrriendo

-... - Tamao se quedo callada por unos minutos pero se le ocurrio una gran idea - que tal si te hago una premonicion no son de total serteza pero funciona

-¿premonicion? si esta bien - le respondio Zecht.

Tamao se puso a escribir en su tablilla y luego de unos minutos llegaron los resultados

-segun esto dice "quisas caigas en una batalla la batalla mas importante de tu vida contra tu mayor enemigo pero solo depende de ti caeras si te dejas caer por los impulsos" - le dijo Tamao

-¿mi mayor enemigo? - pregunto Zecht - no considero a nadie como mi mayor enemigo

-quisas tu mayor enemigo seas tu mismo - le respondio Tamao

-yo mi mayor enemigo eso es absurdo - le respondio Zecht

-mira Zecht la tablilla sigue escribiendo - le dijo Tamao - dice "tu larga batalla te guiara a un avismo al que ya entraste y no tienes vuelta. la unica manera de salir es combatir y vencer a tu mayor enemigo el que a estado todo tu vida contigo"

-eso me confundio mas - Zecht no entendia pero Tamao entendia algo

-quisas sin saber has estado peliando por algo que nunca pudiste hacer o por algo que hiciste y no puedes olvidarlo - le dijo Tamao

-Quisas...

-¡Tamao ven! - le grito Yoh. Tamao fue enseguida dejando a Zecht sollo y con muchas preguntas.

Jeanne le pregunto a Tamao de lo que habia hablado con Zecht.

Jeanne trajo a Hao para que escucharan lo que Tamao diria

-¿que te dijo Zecht? - pregunto Hao

-el basicamente no me pregunto nada yo le ofreci leer la tablilla

-¿y que salio en la tablilla? - pregunto Jeanne

-esto - Tamao le mostro a los dos que decia la tablilla. Jeanne enseguida saco una conclusion pero Hao seguia asombrosamente leyendo lo que decia la Tablilla

-ya se - dijo Jeanne - la lucha de Zecht esta desde que mato a su novia y a su hermana, no ha podido olvidarlo

-¿ y a que se refiere con "avismo" ? -pregunto Hao

-quisas todavia no entra a ese "avismo" - Le dijo Jeanne

-he... antes de que hagan cualquier cosa deberian saber que Zecht simpre esta acompañado de dos espiritus en algunos momentos de 3 - dijo Tamao

-¿3 espirtus? - pregunto Hao

-si 3, uno es sumamente poderoso mientras que los otros dos son simples espiritus pero los ultimos 2 tienen mas influencia en Zecht que el otro - le respondio Tamao

-¿bueno Jeanne que hacemos? -pregunto Hao

-nada hasta que sepamos quienes son los 3 espiritus quisas asi lo podamos entender mejor ¿entiendes?

-si si claro - le respondio Hao

-ehh.. yo los puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa - dijo Tamao

-si claro nos vendria bien tu ayuda - le respondio Jeanne

-bueno tenemos todo el dia para pensar apenas son las 2 de la tarde - dijo Hao viendo un reloj que tenia en su muñeca.

Los apaches acamparo nuevamente para almorzar y tener energias para la caminata.

Zecht se acerco al grupo estaba con muy buen humor que digamos. Ahora era posible hablar con el e intertar obtener respuestas de lo sucedido

-¡Zecht! - dijo Jeanne explotando de alegria soltando a Lizerg

-tranquila no quiero que me toquen - refunfuño Zecht

-ya si... si tranquilo - Jeanne lo intento calmar pero no era necesario. Zecht solo venia a dar un comunicado

-Escuchen un ejercito Apestado marcha hacia aqui - anuncio Zecht

-¡un ejercito apestado! - salto Hao de sorpresa

-¿i cuantos son? - pregunto Len

-unos 4000 aproximadamente - le respondio Zecht

-da igual tenemos las grandes poseciones los, exterminaremos rapidamente -dijo Horo horo levantandose de la manta

-intenta hacer la gran posecion - le dijo Zecht con los ojos cerrados.

Horo horo intento hacerla pero solo alcansaba a hacer la posecion de objetos de segundo grado

-¿por que no puedo hacerla? - pregunto Horo horo pateando el suelo

-Helldrek anula la gran posesion - le respondio Zecht

-si pero por lo que escuche ese dragon esta en america no en el polo norte - le dijo Horo horo

-su poder anula la posesion en todo el mundo

-¿en todo el mundo? -pregunto Horo horo

-si solo podemos hacer la posesion de segundo grado

-bueno eso no importa es mejor tomar las posiciones estrategicas - dijo Hao parandose del suelo

-Hao mira - Zecht apunto a un monte que estaba en la lejania - los apestados bajaran a toda velocidad por ese monte

-¿y que sugieres? - le pregunto Hao

- si colocamos barricadas, Lanzas y hileras de soldados ademas podriamos colocar 300 guerreros en la esquina del monte para atacar por el borde asi no podra escapar ningun sucio apestado - le explico a Hao en que consistia su estrategia

- eres un maldito genio militar - le dijo Hao pasando al lado de el lo que provoco que Zecht sacara algunas sonrrisas.

Zecht dijo que los apestados llegarian en unos 15 minutos asi que se prepararon rapidamente.

En pocos minutos, los apaches ya estaban listos para luchar.

Yoh comandaba las tropas que atacarian lateralmente mientras que las otras estaban al mando de Hao.

Espararon unos minutos, nada pasaba ya habian pasado mas 20 minutos y no ocurria nada

-¿Zecht no dijiste que eran 15 minutos? - pregunto Hao

-shhhhh estan cerca - todos se mantubieron callados por un momento - envia 100 soldados a Yoh

-que dices deformara toda la formacion - le dijo Hao

-¿quieres menos bajas?

-claro que quiero pocas bajas

-entonces has eso

Justo en ese momento, Los apestados aparecen como por obra de magia y bajaron exageradamente rapido.

Todo ocurrio en una milesima de segundo

-¡maldita sea preparense! - grito Hao sacando su espada igual que Zecht.

en segundo ya habian muerto unos 300 apestados solo por las lanzas apaches. Los apaches habian podido soportar bastante bien la carga de los apestados pero esa carga destruyola formacio lo que provoco que algunos apache murieran.

Hao dio la orden para que los refuerzos atacaran por el lado.

Los hombres de Hao eran muy pocos comparados la horda Apestada, nisiquiera el estupendo plan de Zecht funiconaba. estaban siendo mascarados 600 a 2600

-¡HAO NOS ESTAN DANDO UNA PALIZA! - le grito Zecht a Hao, este apenas le respondio

-¡es mejor que nos retiremos! - le grito Hao.

La pelea estaba algo empatada, los dos bandos tenian una ventaja:

los apestados tenian el numero pero los apaches tenian la tactica.

La pelea iba 340 a 1200.

Los apestados comnzaron a atacar por los lados pero en los lados estaban Horo-horo, Jeanne, Len y Chocolove por lo que a los apestados en vez de matar un mayor numero de Apaches murieron ellos pero algo paso de derrepente.

Un trueno le cayo a los apestados matando a todos esos bichos todo de un momento a otro.

-Zecht ¿fuiste tu cierto? - pregunto Hao

-no te puedo jurar que yo no fui - le respondio Zecht.

Hao comenzo a obserbar a todos y cada uno movia la cabeza expresando un "no"

-¿Hao quizas sea lo de arriba? - le pregunto Zecht apuntando hacia arriba. Arriba habia una cosa gigante.

Esa cosa los obserbaba desde unos 70 metros de alturas. Hao lo conocia era nada mas y nada menos que el espiritu del trueno.

Todos se movieron muy rapidos exepto Zecht que no sabia que M... era esa cosa

-¿por que todos se escondieron? - les pregunto Zecht a los pocos apaches que quedaban y los chicos

-es el espiritu del trueno - le respondio Hao en un tono muy bajo producto a eso Zecht no lo escucho

-¿es malo o bueno? - pregunto Zecht

-¡Callate! - le grito Len pero eso Alerto al Espiritu que simplemente estaba flotando en el aire, Le lanzo un trueno a Zecht.

Todo se puso blanco por el polvo y el humo. Jeanne se tapo la cara para no ver lo sucedido y Hao golpeo a Len en la cabeza

-bueno ya se eres uno de los malos - Todos miraron hacia el espiritu y asombrosamente Zecht estaba felizmente sentado en su hombro - ¿tienes frio? - le pregunto al espirtu que habrio de sobremanera los ojos.

Jeanne lanzo unas cadenas a los tobillos del espirtu pero el susodicho no sentia nada, Lizerg lanzo su penduloal otro tobillo, Lizerg y Jeanne comenzaron a jalar pero no movian nisiquiera un centimetro al titan

-Tranquilos no le hagan nada - les dijo Zecht

-esta bajo el dominio de Helldrek - le dijo Hao

-no ya no... Helldrek absorbio sus poderes y ahora los libero - le respondio Zecht

-¿y quien te dijo? - le pregunto Hao

Zecht desde el hombro del espiritu del trueno. Apunto a su espada Hao enseguida entendio la señaletica

-¿Hao que hacemos? - pregunto Silver

-¡cuantos Apaches quedaron? - pregunto Hao

-260 - le respondio Silver

-ya OK. ¿Zecht que haremos? - le pregunto Hao

-creo que tengo una idea - Despues de un rato en sliencio Zecht hablo - establescan un campamento haya en entre esas montañas. yo tengo cosas que hacer

-si lo haremos ¿pero que cosas tienes que hacer? - le pregunto Hao

-solo se que les gustara - al decir estas palabras Zecht se retiro junto al espiritu del trueno dejando algo confundidos a los chicos

=) ME DEMORE UN POCO PERO INTENTE QUE FUERA UN CAPITULO BUENO

BASICAMENTE EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON EL CAPITULO MAS BIEN SE PODRIA HABER LLAMADO "SUFRIENDO" O ALGO ASI JEJEJE

PROXIMO CAPITULO : EL NUMERO NOS APOYA


	7. El numero nos apoya

VOY A SE SEGUIR =) GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

CAPITULO 7: EL NUMERO NOS APOYA

.Zecht partio de un momento a otro dejando a los chicos algo estupefactos ademas encima del espiritu del trueno.

Siguendo la "orden" de Zecht los chicos y los apaches restantes se dirigieron a las extrñas montañas que estaban a unas horas de hay a construir un campamento con mas comodidades que el anterior.

Mientras en el camino Yoh hablaba con Hao

-murieron muchos apaches - le dijo Yoh a Hao

-si, quisas el plan de Zecht de llegar a donde su espiritu sin muchas bajas fracase - le respondio Hao

-¿nunca has pensado en devolvernos? - le pregunto Yoh

-si si lo he pensado, pero esperaremos a que vuelva Zecht - le respondio Hao - y si es que vuelve - .

Al oir lo ultimo que dijo Hao , Jeanne corrio a preguntarle por que

-¿Por que dices eso? - le pregunto Jeanne

-pero es verdad el tonto ni siquiera llevo agua y menos comida - le respondio Hao

-¿en serio no llevo nada de comida? - le pregunto Jeanne nuevamente

-es verdad , Zecht no llevo nada comida - le respondio nuevamente Hao.

Jeanne se preocupo pero por suerte ,Nyorai que estaba al lado le dijo:

-no te preocupes Zecht a salido de peores - le dijo Nyorai consolando a Jeanne

-¿como cuales? - le pregunto Jeanne

-recuerdas cuando arrancamos de la nube del volcan

-si - le respondio Jeanne- pero eso no es tanto

-tambien recuerdas cuando casi nos matan eso apestado en el pueblo

-si pero...

-y tambien cuando gano tiempo soportando a los apestados

-si... si tienes razon - le respondio Jeanne.

Las montañas eran bastantes raras eran muy altas demasiado para el polonorte inluso estaban repletas de arboles.

Tamao le hablo a Yoh

-¿me pregunto como sera ese dragon de que tanto habla Zecht? - le pregunto Tamao

-¿dragon? - le pregunto extrañado yoh

-si hablo de un dragon rojo gigante

-haaa, yo pensaba que hablaba de otro dragon asi de malo como el rojo - le respondio Yoh -¿ me pregunto que estara haciendo Zecht en este momento

-si, debe ir camino a buscar su espiritu

-si eso debe ser

Nadie sospechaba que Zecht tenia otro plan en mente.

Pasaron 2 horas antes de llegar al centro de las montañas haí Hao planeo la forma del campamento con , Yoh, Len y Horo-horo

-deberiamos colocar torres gigantes para obserbar si se acercan apestados - sugirio Horo-horo

-intanta no opinar - le reprocho Len - creo que antes de pensar en la estructura del campamento deberias pensar hasta cuando nos durara la comida

-eso ya la solucione - le respondio Hao

-¿y hasta cuando podremos estar aqui? - le pregunto Yoh

-creo que unos 26 dias si queremos volver

-osea si no volvemos serian 52 dias - le dijo Yoh

-todo depende en cuantos dias llegue ese tonto - le dijo Len a todo el grupo

-no creo que se demore mucho, ademas esta volando yo creo que llegara como maximo en 2 dias - le respondio Yoh

-¡ya volvamos al tema donde colocaremos el campamento! - grito Hao

-tranquilizate Hao eres igual a Len cuando me vee a lado de Tamao o de Jeanne jajjaaja- se puso reir Horo-horo lo que ocasiono la furia de Len

-¡callata maldito siempre tienes que estar molestando a la gente un dia de estos te enterrare bajo tierra me escuchaste! - le grito Len a Horo-horo

-eso es - le cayo la teja a Hao - podriamos colocar el campamento bajo tierra como la aldea apache

-¿y como evitaras que no se nos caiga toda la nieve y tierra encima? - le pregunto Horo-horo

-con los encantamiento adecuados es posible - le respondio Hao - ok ya esta decidido, que descansen por 2 horas despues nos pondremos a cavar

-pero demoraremos una eternidad - le respondio Len

-tranquilo, si el espiritu del trueno anda vagando por haí tambien el espiritu de fuego podra materialisarse

-a tienes razon Hao - le dijo Yoh.

La orden fue dada y al cabo de dos horas el espiritu de fuego se puso a cavar con sus grandes manos.

Con Zecht.

ya estaba muy lejos del lugar que dejo a los vestigios de la caravana.

volando por haí se encontro con un letrero que decia: "ciudad de los muertos, sea quien sea es mal venido a 6 km ! tenemos bar!" aunque les suene ridiculo

-¿bueno son solo 6 km. me acompañas? - le pregunto Zecht. el espiritu del trueno acentio con la cabeza.

En menos de 1 minuto Zecht llego a la ciudad de los muertos. Al llegar el espiritu del trueno se hizo pequeño y se sento en el hombre de Zecht y a continuacion entraron a la ciudad.

Al entrar a la ciudad se encontraron con esqueletos caminando, ogros de unos 7 metros caminando normalmente por las limpias calles de la ciudad ademas de hombres lobos, vampiros, trolls y muchas criaturas mas.

Zecht fue donde un ogro que estaba sentado en una banca (muro) y le pregunto:

-¿hee... señor ogro sabe donde se encuentra de la recepcion de la ciudad? -le pregunto Zecht y el ogro le respondio:

-fela makcata toli deusidac - le respondio ogro

-¡hee... por casualidad usted habla español o ingles? - le pregunto nuevamente Zecht

-huga foiteka didiuna - le respondio el ogro

-hee... si gracias por la ayuda - le respondio Zecht y susurro - mejor le pregunto a un vampiro - si se preguntan que le respondio el ogro... los voy a dejar con la duda jajaja.

Zecht se acerco a un vampiro y le pregunto

-¿ehh... señor vampiro sabe donde queda la recepcion de la ciudad? - le pregunto a Zecht a un vampiro (adulto) que caminaba por la calle

-¿puedes repetirme la pregunta niño mortal? - le pregunto el vampiro que se alejaba de a poco de Zecht

-¡oiga no se valla! - le grito Zecht, el vampiro volvio al lado de Zecht - ¿sabe donde queda la recepcion de la ciudad o la secretaria como quiera llamarle?

-si si se - le respondio el vampiro

-¿me puede decir por favor! - le dijo Zecht

-si te dire pero antes tienes que hacerme un favorcito - le respondio el vampiro.

Zecht movio sus ojos y le dijo:

-¿cual favor...? - pregunto Zecht

-tengo algo de sed

-puede seguir su camino, perdon por la molestia - en ves de que el vampiro se fuera, Zecht fue el que huyo.

Zecht estaba a unos 8 km. (Xd) de donde se encontro con el vampiro, Zecht jadeaba y le dijo al espiritu del trueno:

-¿y tu sabes donde queda? - le pregunto Zecht

-... - el silencio llegaba a ser irritante

-no se ni por que te hablo - Zecht le hablo a muchos ogros, vampiros y trolles pero la mayoria hablaba un idioma diferente o queria algo a cambio hasta que se encontro con una "niña" mas o menos de su misma edad.

Zecht se sento en la misma bancá pero en la otra esquina. Zecht se fue acercando poco a poco intentando no alertar a la vampira pero no sabia nada que ella ya se habia dado cuenta.

-hee... oye

-si - la vampira viro la cabeza a ver Zecht. Tenia los ojos rojos era extremadamente palida incluso mas que Jeanne era un poco mas pequeña que Zecht y su pelo era de color rojo muy fuerte

-¿sabes donde queda la secretaria de la ciudad? - le pregunto Zecht

-si si se... - le respondio la vampira

-me podrias indicar o llevar por favor

-si pero...

-(maldita palabra "pero")

-queda al otro lado del rio de las almas y la unica manera de pasar es volando - le explico la vampira a Zecht

-de eso no te preocupes, ves a este amigo de aqui - le dijo a la vampira tomando al espiritu del Trueno

-¿esa cosa vuela? - pregunto la vampira

-si. Mira haste gigante - el espiritu del trueno se hizo gigante (su tamaño normal)

-si entonces a que esperas - la vampira en un segundo estaba en el hombro del espiritu del Trueno.

Pasaron los minutos hasta llegar a la secretaria para encontrarse con una "grata" sopresa

-esta cerrado... - dijo la vampira

-si... a que hora la habren para estar a primera hora aqui - le dijo Zecht a la vampira

-los empleados estan de vacaciones y no llegan en 4 dias

-¿¡4! - Zecht grito - y como lo sabes

-habia miles de letreros por el camino no se como no te diste cuenta - le reprocho la vampira

-hay... perdon - dijo Zecht en tono sarcastico

-ahora hay que dormir - dijo la vampira

-que te valla bien - le dijo Zecht moviendo la mano

-¿y me dejaras aqui? - pregunto la vampira

-si por que ¿no?

-ire a donde vayas tu - le dijo la vampira - ademas conosco un motel gratis

-¿donde? - le pregunto Zecht

-si me llevas te dire - Zecht axedio a llevarla.

pasaron los minutos, en el camino Zecht se puso a observar los carteles y era verdad hay un cartel cada 20 segundos.

Al llegar observaron el motel parecia muy lujoso pero las apariencias engañan, al entrar se encontraron con un esqueleto que marcaba un cuaderno con sangre (que diabolico)

-hee... señor nos concede una habitacion para 2 turistas - dijo la vampira apuntando a Zecht y a ella

-si claro - le dijo el esquleto pasandole una llave - que duerman bien

Subieron a la habitacion. La habitacion tenia solo una cama, un baño, y era todo de color negro

-pero esto solo tiene 1 cama - dijo la vampira

-y que tiene, mira yo duermo en la cama y tu duermes de cabeza en el techo - le explico Zecht lo que convencion bien poco a la vampira

-de donde sacaste tantas estupideces, nosotros los vampiros odiamos estar de cabeza

-entonces todos esos libros son una m... - Zecht fue intervenido por la vampira

-tambien las groserias...

-perdon. Pero... ¿que hacemos? - pregunto Zecht

-podriamos dormir los dos en la cama pero dividida por una almohada

-Estas loca yo dormire en la cama y tu en el tapete - le dijo Zecht

-pero... al igual que tu tengo sentimientos y... - La vampira intento explicarle pero Zecht ya estaba acostado - oye... por que no me escuchas

-me canse de tanta chachara - le respondio Zecht

-¿y no te da miedo que te chupe la sangre y te conviertas en un vampiro o mueras?- Le pregunto la Vampira a Zecht Cruzando los brazos

- no mi amiguito me cuidad ¿cierto? - El espiritu del trueno asintio con la cabeza tras lo dicho por Zecht

-por ultimo dejame dormir en la cama - le imploro la Vampira

-... esta bien - La vampira se acosto rapidamente. Zecht miraba para el lado opuesto de la Vampira. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio pero la Vampira rompio el silencio

-¿tienes novia? - le pregunto la Vampira

-no y no quiero, la vida se vive mejor soltero - le respondio Zecht

-¿y que pretendes hacer en la secretaria de la ciudad? - le pregunto nuevamente la vampira

-voy a pedir un cupo para entrar a las mazmorras romanas o el inframundo romano como ellos le decian - le explico a Zecht

-haaa y tendras que esperar por 4 dias

-sip lamentablemente

En el nuevo campamento llamado "esperanza helada"

El nuevo campamento esta casi terminad. Hicieron algunas cabañas para albergar a los apaches aunque no alcansan para todos pero se estan construyendo mas y se pretende crear un portal a la aldea apache para intercambiar comida y pedir refuerzos

Hao se preparaba para entrenar con Jeanne, razon: Jeanne era la mas fuerte y Hao se habia devilitado un poco su nivel estaba en 900 mil de foryoku y el de Jeanne 680 mil

-Ya no soy tan debil como antes - le dijo Jeanne

-si pero igual te dare una paliza - le respondio Hao el que se lanzo con su espada a atacar a Jeanne la cual esquibo su ataque, lanzo sus cadenas a los pies de Hao lo que hizo que cayera al suelo

-haí tienes - Jeanne lanzo las cadenas para lavantarlo y lanzarlo pero Hao logro colocoar su espada para detener a Jeanne

Hao jadeaba se canso muy rapido y ya no podia continuar la pelea, algo le pasaba quizas enfermo o algo por el estilo

-ya no puedo mas -Hao cayo al suelo rendido

-Hao... - Jeanne fue a recogerlo y llevarlo a la cabaña mas cercana.

Al llegar a la cabaña lo recotaron. Llamaron a Fautos el que le retiro rapidamente su ponchoy grande fue la sorpresa tenia una gran herida mas o menos del tamaño de su mano y era muy profunda.

-¿Cuando te hiciste eso? - pregunto Fausto

-¿esa herida?

-si

-me la hize cuando peliamos con los apestados uno me rasguño - le respondio Hao. El sabia de los futuros daños que provocara y como son dos 2 los espiritus elementales que quedan, las defensas magicas del planeta han disminuido enormemente

-¿osea que te transformaras en un apestado? - pregunto Jeanne

-provablemente pero hay tiempo - le respondio Hao

-¿tiempo? - pregunto Jeanne nuevamente

-en unos 5 o 6 dias mas - le respondio Hao

-¿y que podriamos hacer? - pregunto Fausto

-Zecht debe saber algo habra que esperar a que llegue - le respondio Hao - o si no terminare como un maldito estropajo muerto viviente

Un nuevo dia comienza y todo cambia.

Zecht se estaba levantando despues recordo que habia dormido junto a un vampiro y condujo su mano rapidamente a su cuello, por suerte no tenia nada.

La vampira no estaba por ningun lado y tampoco estaba el espiritu del trueno, esto holia mal.

Zecht salio rapidamente de la habitacion y del motel, llego a la calle y siguio el camino derecho

-Maldita P**** a donde te fuiste - murmuraba Zecht mientras caminaba a un paso muy rapido.

Zecht camino un poco y a lo lejos se veian truenos, rayos y centellas seguramente el espiritu del trueno estaba haí ademas de la vampira.

Llego en menos de 1 minuto hay estaba el espiritu del trueno, la Vampira y un monton de "gente" observando el show que montaba la vampira

-¡Dame al espiritu del trueno! - Zecht aparecio por detras y tomo al pequeño espiritu del tureno

-oye devuelvemelo - alegaba la vampira

-no el es mi acompañante y devé acompañarme - le dijo Zecht que ya se retiraba en medio de abucheos del publico

-oye estoy ganando dinero. Que acaso quieres estar todos estos dias sin comer - le dijo la vampira, Zecht se detuvo y se devolvio lentamente, al llegar tomo sus manos y deposito a al espiritu del tureno en sus manos y le dijo:

-Gana mucho dinero o si no quieres que te entierre esta espada en el cerebbro luego en el corazon - le dijo Zecht sacando su espada como ya saben de la nada

-si si si traere mucha - le respondio la vampira volviendo a su tarea

En la aldea habia un ambiente muy extraño:

todos eran felices por que la nueva aldea estaba creciendo a un ritmo muy rapido, la aldea ya podia albergar a mas de 500 personas y lo otro era muy malo, su lider sufria de una grave enfermedad, todos tenia los nervios de punta si Zecht no llega en unos 6 dias Hao no podra salvarse.

Hao estaba debiitado pero igual podia hacer cosas solo

-Jeanne... - dijo Hao a Jeanne que habia estado al lado de el todo el dia

-¿si? - pregunto Jeanne

-sabes, me alegro que ubieras venido, ademas has estado todo este rato a lado mio - le respondio Hao

-es lo minimo que puedo hacer

Un apache llego a informarle algo a Hao y no era bueno.

-Señor Hao el vigia que dejo en la mañana acaba de ver a lo lejos unos 8000 mil apestados marchando hacia estas montañas

-que diablos, como nos encontraron - dijo Hao

-aun no nos encuentran pero deben sospechar de este lugar

-si quisas - le respondio Hao

-¿oye Hao habra una forma de contactar a Zecht? - pregunto Jeanne

-si hay una forma, a traves del espiritu del trueno pero demoraria unos 2 o 3 dias - le respondio Hao

-deberias empezar a ahora - le dijo Jeanne

-si pero si lo hacemos Helldrek nos encontrara y nos haria polvo

-¿y no podemos arrancar a la aldea apache? - pregunto nuevamente Jeanne

-no en crear un portal nos demoramos 2 o 4 horas en hacerlo ademas Helldrekk nos encontraria

-¿entonces estamos encerrados aqui?

-si ademas no podemos hacer el portal nesesitamos 3 chamanes poderozos

-tu Nyorai y yo

-yo no aguantaria, entonces prepara las defensas para un posible ataque coloca a todos los hombres en la entrada - le orden o Hao al apache el cual acepto rapidamente

Unas horas mas tarde en la ciudad de los muertos

-¿y trajiste dinero? - pregunto Zecht

-si mucho con esto podremos hospedarnos en un hotel que tenga mas habitaciones - le dijo la vampira

-si que bueno ¿me pregunto como diablos a un no se tu nombre? - pregunto Zecht

-me llamo Mylen - le respondio Mylen

-¿y cuantos años tienes? - pregunto Zecht

-no se muy bien creo que unos 2060 aproximadamente

-tantos...

-si

-beuno entonces vamos a comer algo son los 7 de la noche y todabia no he tomado desayuno

-si - le respondio Mylen

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un local de comida rapida donde se dispusieron a comer.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y la comida aun no llegaba

-maldita sea por que la comida no llega y eso que es rapida - alardeaba Zecht

-ya se por que los locales de comida administrado por sombis rompen en menos de 1 un mes

-disculpen por la tardanza aqui esta su comida - dijo el sombi que intento salir lo mas rapido del lugar

-que bien comida - dijo Mylen

-que bien... - Zecht no dejo de mirar al mesero que ya se habia retirado y si su memoria no fallaba era identico a un apestado - ¿me esperas un momento?

-si claro - le respondio Mylen.

Zecht entro por una puerta trasera y encontro al apestado cortando unos condimento, Zecht encaro rapidamente al sombi y le puso su espada en el cuello

-!dime que eres! - le exigio Zecht

-por fabor no me hagas nada soy solo un simple cocinero

-callata y respondeme que diablos esta pasando en todo el mundo

-ok ok te respondere pero si me sacas esa espada del cuello - le dijo el apestado - que quieres que te diga

-son muchas preguntas, dime por que Helldrek esta aqui en el polonorte

-esta buscando la corona de Souldrekk para evitar que este resucite

-¿y que pasa si Souldrekk resusita?

-hacie años los dragones hicieron un pacto, sin uno de ellos muere y otros dos quedan vivos el muerto resusitara al cabo de 3 dias entonces Helldrekk perderia su poder y los tres volverian a sus energias base

-ok entendi y me puedes decir ¿por que tu no estas bajo el control de la lagartija?

-cuando fuimos enviados al polonorte, las energias de la corona eran tan fuertes que distorcionaban las ordenes mandadas por Helldrek haci un grupo nos liberamos y formamos la Ofensiva de la corona

-en que consiste eso

-nosotros somos una ofensiva que al igual que helldrek busca la corona pero para mejores fines

-¿y donde puedo encontrar a los miembros?

-estan dispersos por toda la ciudad si quieres te presto esto - el apestado saco de una caja un tabardo que tenia los borde de un color dorado y en medio era negro y en medio un casco dorado y abajo del casco las letras sd (las iniciales de Souldrekk) - con esto cualquier miembro de la ofensiva se acercara a ti y te seguira - Zecht se puso el tabardo

-gracias enserio como puedo agradecerte

-ayundandome a vengarme de esa lagartija

-ok entonces te nombro general en jefe de todas las futuras fuerzas de la ofensiva

-si gracias ahora soy el gran general Valdevart

-que nombre mas ridiculo salgamos - al salir estaba Mylen sentada ya habia terminado de comer

-se demoraron bastante

-si es que tuvimos una platica muy productiva ahora puedes alejarte del local

-si por que no - Mylen se alejo y vio caer un trueno al local el que habia sido lanzado por Zecht quemando el local

-no tenias por que hacerlo - le dijo Valdevart

-y que tiene de malo

-mi gatito estaba dentro

-lo siento - le dijo Zecht sonrriendole.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una tienda

-¿que se suponde que hagamos aqui? - pregunto Zecht

-tu crees que los apestados te seguiran por que tienes un simple tabardo

-si creo que si - le dijo Zecht

-no jamas te seguiran. Nesesitas una armadura negra con colores dorados los colores del tabardo una capa de similares caracteristicas para que los apestados te sigan

-bueno si tu lo dices entremos - al entrar se econtraron con un centener de armaduras, cascos. espada y escudo. Enseguida encontraron una armadura de las cualidades que nesesitaban.

Tenia uns grebas negras con los bordes dorados unos pantalos identicos la pechera tenia diseños tribales en el torso igual que los guantes y el casco era muy similar al de los romanos pero negro y la cola del casco (esa cosita que parece escoba) de color dorado era ideal y la capa fue muy facil encontrarla

-bien es algo incomodo pero acostumbrable - dijo Zecht

-y bien yo - Valdevar lucia una armadura muy parecida pero sin casco sin capa y sin tabardo - y tu niña no haras nada

-estan locos yo no me vestire para halloween - Dijo Mylen

-siempre te vistes asi ademas es para una buena causa - le dijo Zecht lo que termino por converser a la terca vampira.

Lucia con atuendo que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos no era metalico deomo el de Zecht y Valdevar sino de tela con colores negro y dorado

-y bien ahora...

-hay si ahora iremos a buscar apestados renegados - dijo Valdevart.

Salieron a las calles, estuvieron 4 horas y solo encontraron 27 apestados esparcidos por la ciudad. Estuvieron durante toda la noche vagando por las calles, pero valio la pena encontraron a unos 300 apestados esparcidos por la gran ciudad. Zecht ya tenia un plan en mente era tomar la ciudad

-¡que cosa piensas tomar esta ciudad! - Hablo Valdevart en un tono muy fuerte

-no grites, ademas no es imposible

-y que rayos piensas hacer con este grupo de hombres tan reducidos - le dijo Valdevart

-estos hombres no haran nada, solo tu y yo tomaremos esta ciudad - le respondio Zecht

-¿y como de que manera haras eso? - le dijo Valdevart

-iremos al palacio tu llamaras la atencion mientras que yo subire y me encargare del rey y del principe para no dejar decendientes - le explico Zecht

-¿estas seguro?

-claro que si tendremos miles de soldados mas

-ok vamos

Zecht le dijo a Mylen que llevara a los apestados a otro lugar mientras que ellos iban al palacio del monarca.

En menos de 30 minutos llegaron al palacio. El porton principal estaba protegido por 6 guardias

-¿ok sabes tu parte? - pregunto Zecht

-si claro - Zecht corrio hacia la esquina del palacio a esconderse mientras que Valdevart se preparaba para hacer su papel - !AYUDENME AYUDENME MATARON A MI GATITOY QUEMARON MI TIENDA

-que le pasa señor - dijo un guardia acercandoze a Valdevart

-un rufian quemo mi tienda y arranco por hay - dijo Valdevart apuntando al camino que estaba a su izquierda

-ok señor lo acompañaremos a buscar al rufian - mientras los guardias estaban de espaldas, Zecht entro al palacio.

Se preparo para escalar por el costado del castillo hasta una torre barbacana, de hay entraria al palacio.

A lo que termino de escalar neutralizo a uno guardias rapidamente para entrar al palacio, hay subio un millar de escalones hasta llegar a la torre mas alta donde estaba el rey con la supuesta reina y un bebe en una cuna eran unos humanos, seguramente eran vampiros o hombres lobos pero la cuestion era que eran humanos

-¿quien eres tu? - pregunto el Rey

-su sucesor - Zecht saco su espada aunque el Rey no estaba desprotegido y saco una espada que adornaba una espada mientras que la reina sostenia al bebe

-tu jamas me quitaras el trono niño - le dijo el Rey

-escucheme señor puedo darle una mejor vida de la que tiene y darle un futuro seguro a su hijo si me da el trono de esta ciudad - le dijo Zecht apuntando al hijo del rey

-es una buena oferta, pero debes prometer que mi hija tenga un buen futuro y darnos una buena vida - le dijo el rey asombrosamente otorgandole la corona a Zecht

-Señor su hija tendra un futuro seguro en la nueva orden y vivira felizmente toda su vida - le dijo Zecht tomando la corona

-antes quiero decirle algo nuevo rey - dijo La reina abranzando a Zecht

-si digalo rapido

-nada en este mundo es gratis - la Renia intento enterrarle una daga a Zecht pero justo un guardia entro y vio a Zecht con la corona, pensando que Zecht era el nuevo rey el soldado enterro su espada en el torso de la renia matandola instantaneamente

-no... - murmuro el rey

-señor - dijo Zecht mirando seriamente al rey - tu - dijo Zecht apuntando al soldado

-si señor - dijo el guardia

-lleva a este plebeyo al calabozo estara en el calabozo por 30 años y a este cadever tirenlo al rio de las almas - le dijo Zecht

-si señor - dijo el soldados tomando del brazo al rey

-nuevo rey - dijo el ex rey

- si

-¿que hara con mi hija?

-tranquilo - le dijo Zecht - yo cuidare a su hija, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - le respondio Zecht - ahora saquen a este plebeyo de aqui -al decir eso 4 soldados entraron a retirar al ex rey - esperen un poco, pongan un anuncio en la calle sobre el nuevo rey y que reabran la secretaria de la ciudad

-si señor - dijeron los guardias al unisono.

Ya al otro dia en la aldea Esperanza helada.

La salud de Hao se habia deteriodado mucho y ademas tenian miles de apestados a las puertas y Zecht aun no llegaba a la aldea de hecho no estaba ni en camino

-Señor - dijo un Apache

-si - respondio Hao muy debilitado

-el ejercito apestado se ha retirado

-que bien por lo menos si Zecht llega no tendra contratiempos - dijo Hao.

Jeanne estaba junto a los demas conversando la delicada situacion en que se encontraban

-esto me da lata no se nisiquiera por que estamos aqui - dijo Ryu

-si Zecht nos metio en este lio - apoyo Horo horo

-que rayos tienen con Zecht el intenta hacer lo mejor posible para que todo esto termine - dijo Jeanne

-¡que! - grito Lizerg - ademas saben el es un asesino

-de que hablas - dijo Len - te dije que no fumaras yerbas

-yo no me dopo ademas yo lo vi entrando a la casa mayor donde vivia Goldva el mismo dia que murio - explico Lizerg

-yo no creo eso, el asesino debe estar en la aldea - dijo Len

-ya paren, esta conversacion es absurda ademas les apuesto a todos lo que hablan mal de el que llegara en menos de un dia

En la ciudad de losmuertos ya propiedad de Zecht para ser mas exacto en la secretaria

-Muy bien ¿que haras? - pregunto Mylen

-entrar a la seccion espiritus en pena y reclutar legionarios romanos - le respondio Zecht

-¿por que quieres tantos soldados ya tines mas 500 mil aca en la ciudad y queires mas? - pregunto Mylen

-es solo para lograr acentuar la nueva orden - le respondio Zecht

-eres un incredulo de que te serviran tantos guerreros

-te digo por que, sabes alla afuera hay mas de 5 mil millones de apestados vagando por hay - le dijo Zecht, Mylen se quedo callada - dejeme entrar a la seccion almas en penas romanas para ser exacto legionarios romanos

-si tome aca estan las llaves - le dijo un esqueleto.

Zech y Mylen entraron y se asombraron al ver millares de legionarios romanos puestos en hileras, eran tantos que no tenia fin.

-Escuchenme legionarios romanos - dijo Zecht sacando su espada y poniendo en el aire. todos los soldados murmuraron lo que estaba sucediendo

-es la espada de Marte - dijo un soldado - te obedeceremos en todo dios Marte - dijo el mismo soldado

-muy bien entonces vamos - dijo Zecht

-espere un momento ¿usted esta casado? - dijo un legionario

-no ¿ por que? - pregunto Zecht

-Marte es el patron de los casados asi que si quiere que lo sigamos debe estar casado y perder su inocencia - le explico un legionario romano

-casarme, no ya tengo una hija y saben lo mejor es que soy soltero

-bueno tiene suerte pero tendra que casarse nuestro gran dios - le dijo un legionario - solo lo seguiremos cuando las condiciones esten cumplidas.

Salieron de la sala y hay Zecht se puso practicamente a llorar

-quiero ser soltero T_T - lloraba Zecht

-Zecht eso no importa lo que importa es con quien te casaras - le Mylen

-y yo que me habia enamorado de una chica que esta lejos de aqui, no me podre casar con ella - Zecht lloraba tanto que estaba comenzando a decir cosas que no queria

-¿quien es ella? - pregunto Mylen

-nadie nadie - Zecht suspiro y dijo - tendre que casarme contigo

-de que hablas soy una niña

-y crees que a estos romanos les importa, lo unico que quieren es que me case

-ok me casare contigo pero nada mas

Zecht preparo la boda y en menos de 3 horas ya se estaban casando, ese es elpoder de un rey (xD enserio) aunque esa boda no tuvo fiesta y cosas por el estilo.

Zech y Mylen fueron rapidamente a donde los legionarios incluso Zecht fue con la Bebe y les dijeron

-muy bien ya estamos casados - dijo Zecht mostrando las dos argollas

-muy bien señor pero hay algo que le falta - le explico un soldado

-que diablos me falta - alego Zecht

-usted es virgen, el gran dios Marte, usted me entiende ¿cierto? -le dijo el soldado

-y como diablos saben que yo soy virgen

-tenemos nuestros metodos - le explico el legionario

-ok - Zecht miro a Mylen - hay... por que estas cosas me pasan a mi

-es solo por tus hancias de poder - le dijo Mylen.

En la aldea Esperanza helada

-ok Jeanne si Zecht no llega mañana seras mi novia - le dijo Horo horo

-si con esto dejan de hablar mal de Zecht acepto - le respondio Jeanne

-vamos Zecht no llegues nunca - murmuraba Horo horo patiando el suelo

-hola chicos - dijo Hao muy debilitado

-Hao esta hecho M***** - le dijo Lizerg

-no me molestes Travesti aunque este peor igual te daria una paliza

-si seguro - Lizerg seguia molestando a Hao

-ya basta, valla que la aldea a crecido ya podemos albergar a mucha gente - dijo Hao

-¿y que piensan hacer cuando llegue Zecht? - pregunto Tamao

-depende con que sorpresa nos llegue

Con Zecht exactamente en la secretaria

-muy bien malditos Romanos ahora que tal - dijo Zecht

-ok ya sabemos que usted ya no es virgen ahora lo seguiremos a donde valla - dijo un legionario

-señor Zecht - llego un esqueleto

-si dime - respondio Zecht

-el portal esta listo a las cordenadas que dijo señor - dijo el soldado

-ok ahora mismo partiremos ¿estan listos todos los regalos, comida y agua? - pregunto Zecht

-si señor

-ok Valdevart quedara como jefe en la ciudad y tu Mylen te quedaras aca

-si como quieras

Zecht tomo 200 mil soldados legionarios de los 8 millones que tiene y partio al portal con su "hija".

En que crusaran los 200 mil soldados pasaron 3 horas, estaban a los pies de la montaña. Zecht tenia una gema que habre un portal a la ciudad de los muertos y es para siempre asi que tendran pasada a la ciudad de los muertos.

Con Hao.

-Señor tiene que venir a ver esto - dijo una Apache que lo guioa la cumbre de la montaña mas alta que habia haí

-el maldito llego - dijo Hao viendo la cantidad de soldados que trajo Zecht.

Hao bajo para saludar a Zecht y guiarlo a la aldea

-Zecht por fin llegaste

-no tadavia estoy a alla - le dijo Zecht en tono burlesco

-callate imbecil, ademas que significa todo esto - dijo Hao

-todo que...

-los soldados tines una corona vienes con regalos y tienes al espiritu del trueno en el hombro y la armadura - le dijo Hao

-bueno es una larga historia - dijo Zecht moviendo las manos. Hao se dio cuenta de algo

-¿eso es una argolla? - pregunto Hao

-no es solo un anillo - les respondio Zecht

-no mientas es una argolla, Explicate - le dijo Hao

-les explicare todo lo sucedido cuando estemos juntos - avanzaron un poco y a lo asombroso llego a Hao, habia un bebe en una cuna

-!que es esto! - grito Hao

-tranquilo la despertaras - dijo Zecht intentando tranquilizar a Hao

-a donde diablos fuiste y que hiciste

-jajajaja tranquilo es mi hija

-tu hija, pero que te pasa tienes apenas 13 años

-tranquilo el 17 de junio cumplo 14 - le explico Zecht

-¡que! ni yo pienso tener hijos y eso que tengo como 1000 años

-es que tu eres... tu eres Hao

-no se ocurre nada ¿cierto?

-no. por que no vamos al maldito campamento que tengo frio

-ok antes una pregunta ¿cuantos soldados trajiste?

-200 mil

Hao casi se desmaya con la comida que les queda no duraran ni dos dias

UFF DISCULPEN POR DEMORARME IGUAL LOGRE TRAER EL CAPITULO =)

PROX. CAPITULO: BUSCANDO MATERIALES


	8. Buscando Materiales

EN ESTE CAPITULO SE REVELARAN MUCHAS COSAS COMO LA NUEVA ORDEN DE ZECHT, UNA TRAICION POCO ESPERADA Y QUE NADIE SE TENIA EN MENTE Y LAS OFENSIVAS, BUENO PARA QUE LES CUENTO MAL COMENZEMOS

CAPITULO 8: BUESCANDO MATERIALES

La legion que traia Zecht a sus espaldas todavia no crusaba las montañas, pero no tardarian mucho en que llegasen

-¿Cuamtos soldados tienes en total? - pregunto Hao

-contando los apache, el ejercito de la ciudad y las legiones romanas, creo que deben ser unos 17 millones

-¿17 millones de hombres, y como piensas avastecer tal numero de hombres?

-mira los romanos que son los mas numeroso no comen, son espiritus materializados osea de carne y hueso

-¿y por que sucede eso?

-son encatamientos que los hace de carne y hueso pero con caracteristicas de fantasma osea no come ni duerme

-haaaa y por eso eligiste a los romanos

-si ademas son diciplinados y me obedecen en todo lo que les diga

-haz algo - le dijo Hao

-¡LAMAN EL SUELO! -Grito Zecht, los legionarios obedecieron y prosiguieron

-guau maldito, pero que piensas hacer con esto, ¿tienes algun plan?

-si pero tengo que definirlo bien

-haa... ok

En unos 40 minutos llegaron las legiones a la aldea Esperanza helada, lo primero que hizo Zecht no fue saludar a sus "amigos" si no que se dirigio a una cabaña para crear la nueva orden junto a algunos generales romanos

-ok escuchenme generales, mi plan es algo sencillo

-que pretende hacer oh gran señor - dijo un general

-ya la orden consiste en crear grupos asi como la ofensiva de la corona, pero las colocaremos en cada continente

-ok señor

-antes como jefes que seran usaran esclusivamente este tabardo - Zecht saco de un cofre un tabardo con un casco plateado en el medio y los bordes tenias el color plateado y en el centro completamente negro - este tabardo lo usaremos exclusivamente los jefes de cada grupo

-ok señor lo haremos - cada general romano se puso su tabardo

-muy bien ahora repartire las zonas, el general Aulo se quedara con africa

-si señor, le recomiendo establecer la base de Africa en el rio nilo

-ok si - Zecht le paso una gema - si piensas el lugar a donde quieres ir, esta piedra te llevara a ese lugar ademas dejara un portal conectado a la ciudad de los muertos donde ses avasteceran de soldados

-si señor - el General Aulo creo el grupo "los caballeros del desierto" como ofensiba para capturar Africa. Aulo se teletransporto a Africa

-ok Aulo ya se fue, ahora el que se quedara con america del sur sera el General Gneo Pompeyo Magno el gran general romano y creo " la Cruzada Martia" en honor a su dios

-Gracias o gran Marte, me dirigire enseguida - Gneo Se marcho de inmediato

-bueno el proximo ira hacia europa, sera: Cayo Julio Cesar

-gracias mi gran señor - Cayo al igual que Gneo se marcho enseguida hacia su destino y fundo "La cruzada del Renacimiento"

-bueno ahora el que se ira hacia Asia sera: Marco Licinio Craso

-gracias mi señor, espero que ya existan los Partos - al decir esto Marco se fue muy muy lejos y fundo "La cruzada Triumvirata" en honor al cargo que ostento hace siglos atras

-y como ultimo Oceania : Cayo Mario

-gracias mi señor - Cayo Mario fundo "La ofensiva de Marte"

-ok tu - dijo Zecht Apuntando a un soldado que estaba parado que hacia de guardia

-si señor

-ve y busca a Nyorai

-si señor - el soldado obedecio enseguida.

Todos los chicos estaban parados obserbando a los Romanos y se preguntaban "que hacian aca". Habia un gran numero de Legionarios esparcidos por la ciudad pero habia un cabaña en donde se estaba Zecht, en esa estaban los soldados en fila esperando a su lider eso es lo que mas curiosidad daba a los Chicos

-Mira Jeanne asi es como se molesta a un legionario - dijo Horo comensando a picar al pobre soldados en la cara, el soldados no se podia mover por ordenes de Zecht y por eso no hacia nada

-no abuses del pobre guerrero - le dijo Jeanne

-no me hara nada - dijo Horo.

Zecht salio de la cabaña y vio a Horo - horo molestando al pobre soldados que lo miraba con una cara de desesperacion, Zecht solo le guiño al soldado y el susodicho enseguida Capto el mensaje haci que le pego un en la cara con escudo lo que dejo a Horo viendo estrellitas

-Señor aca esta lo que me pidio - dijo el soldado trayendo a Nyorai

-Zecht llegaste - Nyorai abarazo a Zecht

-ya ya sueltame, mira te nesesito para una mision

-¿que nesesitas? - pregunto Nyorai, con una cara muy tierna

-mira, toma esta piedra

-¿y para que es? - pregunto Nuevamente

-te teletransportaras a otro planeta llamado Oxidia, hay olo queda al lado del portal y pronto llegaran legionarios romanos

-bueno esta bien, si tu lo dices - Nyorai tomo la gema y desaparecio.

Zecht ahora fue donde sus amigos junto con Hao. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Jeanne con un beso en la mejilla mientras a que alos otros ni los tomo en cuenta

-¡POR QUE VOLVISTE! - grito Horo , que se retiro del lugar. Parece que le molesto

-¿y que le paso? - pregunto Zecht muy extrañado

-no nada. Zecht puedes venir - Tomo la mano de Zecht y lo saco del lugar.

Jeanne lo llevo a una cabaña y le pregunto:

-¿a donde fuiste? - pregunto Jeanne en un tono autoritario

-a un lugar muy lejano - le dijo Zecht que ya intentaba salir de la cabaña, pero lamentablemente fue detenido por Jeanne - oye dejame

-no hasta que me expliques que hiciste estos dias - le explico Jeanne

-te dire: consegui millares de legionarios romanos, tambien me converti en rey de una ciudad, tambien funde un orden recientemente - le explico Zecht

-tambien hiciste algo mas - le dijo Jeanne

-de que hablas Jeanne - le dijo Zecht, que estaba desesperado por salir de la cabaña

-que es esa argolla que tienes en el dedo - le dijo Jeanne dejando en Hacke a Zecht

-heee... me lo dieron mis subditos

-te casaste ¿cierto? - pregunto Jeanne. Zecht agacho su cabeza en asentio con la cabeza - ¿por que lo hiciste?

-por que los maldito romanos me seguirian solo si estaba casado, ademas solo adelante lo inevitable - Zecht comenzo a rodear a Jeanne hasta ganarse detras de Jeanne y abrasarla por detras

-¿a que te refieres con adelantar lo inevitable? - pregunto Jeanne

-me case, era obvio que un futuro no muy lejano nos casariamos nostros dos solo que me case con otra persona - le dijo Zecht muy sinceramente. Jeanne se despego de el y le dijo:

-es mentira jamas me fijaria en ti, eres insensible, abusador con el pobre chocolove

-que te puedo decir me gusta inmiscuir dolor

-no es solo eso tambien eres, egoista, malhumorado, terco, creido y poco varonil - le explico Jeanne

-de que hablas soy mas varonil que todos tus amigos juntos - le dijo Zecht

-ire dime que hiciste despues de casarte - le dijo Jeanne

-digamos que perdi mi inosencia - le explico Zecht intentando confundir a la doncella pero le salio el tiro por la culeta

-¡YA NO ERES VIRGEN PERO COMO QUE HICISTE, TIENES 13 AÑOS, POR QUE LO HICISTE! - le grito a Zecht y proseguio a sentarse en una cama de la cabaña, con la cabeza agachá apunto de llorar, solo boto unas lagrimas

-¿y por que lloras no decias que jamas te fijarias en mi? - le pregunto Zecht

-no eso no es, como es posible que hicieras eso

-todas las cosas suceden por algo

-esto no sucede de esa manera

-los romanos solo me seguirian si... tu ya sabes

-si lo que dices es cierto - decia Jeanne mientras sollozaba - prometeme que venceras a Helldrek - le dijo Jeanne

-claro que lo vencere y no lo venceremos y no solo el todos los apestados seran masacrados - le respondio Zecht, intentando consolar a Jeanne, que se veia muy deprimida

-Zecht...

-¿que pasa? - pregunto Zecht

-a Hao lo rasguño un apestado y esta muy enfermo - le respondio Jeanne,

-Jeanne ven - le dijo Zecht.

Despues de eso fueron a buscar a Hao para cruzar a la ciudad de los muertos. Hao y Jeanne entraron primero mientras que Zecht se quedo atras.

Jeanne se sorprendio al ver a Zecht con un bebe en sus brazos

-Zecht hableremos despues - le susurro Jeanne al oido

-¿que es todo esto? - preguntaba Hao al ver la ciudad y las criaturas que la habitaban

-esta es la ciudad de los muertos Propiedad de Zecht - dijo Zecht sonrriendo

-con que a esto se debe la corona que llevas puesta - Hao se explico a si mismo

-ok vengan - dijo Zecht, señalando a un edificio muy alto.

Subieron el edificio de escaleras interminables, en verdad parecian infinitas, a lo que llegaron vieron unas palomas muy grandes que llevavan gente en su lomo

-¿que son estas cosas? - pregunto Jeanne

-se llaman Boecale, son el metodo de transporte de la ciudad - Despues de esto entraron a uno que iba en direccion al hospital de la ciudad.

A lo que llegaron, entraron rapidamente para no estar mucho en la tetrica ciudad

-¿Zecht por que entramos aqui? - pregunto Hao

-tienes peste ardiente retrasado si no usamos la cura, te convertiras en un apestado - le respondio Zecht

-awww... ¿pero como pretendes quitar la enfermdad? - pregunto el preocupado Hao

-metemos unos submarinos al cuerpo y estos extraen el liquido venenoso - le explico Zecht.

Llegaron a la sala, Hao y Zecht entraron mientras que Jeanne se quedo afuera

-ok medicos, quiero que le quiten toda la peste del cuerpo de este sangano

-oye

-callate - Los medicos tomaron a Hao y lo pusieron en una camilla, a continuacion Zecht salio a informarle , que esto demoraria 1 o 2 horas

-Zecht tenemos que hablar - le dijo Jeanne

-que... - respondio Zecht algo molesto

-esa niña ¿ es tuya?, ¿ es tu hija de verdad? - le pregunto Jeanne

-Jeanne... esta niña no es mia, era de los reyes anteriores de esta ciudad

-¿y por que te la quedaste?

-por que no queria que la niña sufriera por la culpa de los padres - le respondio Hao

-... Zecht tienes que cuidarla bien o si no yo misma cavare la tumba en donde dormiras

-si señor - le dijo Zecht en tono burlesco

-¿me dejas cargarla? - pregunto Jeanne

- si claro - le respondio Zecht depositando a la niña

-¿y le has puesto un nombre? - le prgunto Jeanne

-no... no lo habia pensado - le respondio Zecht - que tal "Jeanne" -

Al oir esto Jeanne miro a Zecht de reojo

-¿y por que ese nombre? - pregunto la extrañada Doncella

-no se me gusta, como conbina las silabas de esa manera - Zecht se le ocurrio derrepente

-como quieras total es tu hija - dijo Jeanne mirando a la niña de ojos azules, muy azules. En verdad era muy raro, Jeanne sentia que la niña era una futura chaman, pero no cualquier chaman, si no uno muy poderoso, y su poder crecia como si algo lo dotase, quizas era Zecht , pero el es fuerte pero no tanto como para hacer eso, quisas sea Hao, pero Hao no daria poder en las circunstancias que estaba. Alli habia un gato encerrado. La niña era de piel muy palida y sus ojos era muy azules, y su cabello era negro muy negro, tenia cierta cualidades parecidas a las de Jeanne, su cabello llegaba hasta su rodilla, su piel era muy palida hasta mas no poder y sus ojos llamaban mucho la atencion, a pesar de su corta edad Jeanne noto esos detalles.

Hao salio de golpe de la habitacion afirmando que ya no tenia peste ardiente, ya era hora de volver a la aldea y preparar el siguiente paso, mientras que Jeanne ibá donde Anna

-¿Anna? - pregunto Jeanne detras de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba. Anna fue directo a abrir la puerta para que Jeanne entrase

-¿nesesitas algo? -pregunto Anna

-queria preguntarte ¿ si tu eres una sacerdotisa?- pregunto Jeanne

-si soy ¿por que?

-Zecht nos conto a Hao y a mi sobre una novia del que era muy parecida a mi - le respondio Jeanne

-¿y tu quieres que yo la llame? - le pregunto Anna

-si exacto - le respondio Jeanne. En un momento, Anna habia dibujado un circulo de color blanco con muchos jeroglificos, se puso en medio del circulo y dijo unas palabras algo extrañas, y e un minuto la niña estaba alli, concordaba exactamente con las caracteristicas de la niña

-¿quien me alejo de mi lugar? -pregunto la niña

-yo - le respondio Ana - a peticion de ella - dijo Anna apuntando a Jeanne

-eres identica a mi - dijo la niña hablandole a Jeanne - lo unico diferente son tus ojos y tu cabello

-si - dijo Jeanne - pero ella es mas identica que tu - le dijo Jeanne levantando a la niña

-¡ella es igual a mi! - le dijo la niña - esa soy yo - le respondio nuevamente la niña

-¿eres tu? - le pregunto Anna

-si soy yo - le dijo le respondio la niña - puedo volver a la vida

-¿y como? - le pregunto Jeanne

-esa niña no es mas que un muñeco, es solo mi cuerpo, yo soy lo de dentro, ella es una simple carcaza - le explico la niña

-te pregunto nuevamente, ¿como podemos revivirte? - le pregunto Anna

-haa... lo siento es que me habia emocionado - la niña lo tomo con humor - creo que con unas piedras de poder ¿las conoces? - le pregunto la niña

-¿piedras de poder? - pregunto Jeanne

-son unas piedras de mucho poder, generalmente la usaban los chamanes muy poderosos para tapar su poder y pasar desapercibido - le explico Anna

-¿y donde las podemos encontrar? - pregunto Jeanne

-el otro dia las perciví y estan directo a donde nos dirigimos - le respondio Anna

-ire donde Zecht y le dire cuando partiremos - le dijo Jeanne, saliendo de la cabaña dejando solas a Anna y a la niña.

camino hasta que vio a Hao, Horo, horo, Yoh, Len, Chocolove, Lizerg, y Ryu con unas mochilas, lo cual le parecio extraño, sin querer siguio otro camino, siguiendo a Horo- horo, Horo- horo entro a una cabaña donde estaba Zecht, Jeanne se asomo por la ventana y vio la conversacion de Zecht y Horo, le parecia extraño, Zecht nunca tuvo una buena relacion con Horo, horo, empesaron a discutir y Zecht saco su espada, eso estaba subiendo de tono, Horo, horo tomo de la Muñeca a Zecht, logro quitarle su espada pero al tomarla comenzo a ver la vision que vio Jeanne hace algunos dias pero esto era diferente,

Al ver las horrorozas escenas, Horo, horo simplemente sonrreia y al ver al dragon que vio Jeanne este le dijo.

-tu si me sierves - y despues de esto la vision termino, Horo- horo salio por la otra ventana corriendo muy rapido en cambio Zecht mas civilizado salio por la puerta y dijo:

-¡vuelve aqui maldito hijo de P**** - dijo Zecht y salio persiguiendo a Horo- horo, Zecht corria mas rapido pero el peso de la armadura lo agotaba demasiado, Los dos nunca se percataron que Jeanne los seguia.

Horo- horo salio de la aldea, Zecht lo siguio y tuvo una gran sorpresa, Horo horo estaba parado y Junto el imponente Helldrekk que ahora era mas grande y media unos 160 metros

-Hola de nuevo - dijo Heldrekk apuntando a su ojo que estaba muy ensangrentado

-hola - le dijo Zecht salundandolo - ahora tienes en frente a toda la aldea, si quieres la destruyes - les dijo Zecht

-no vengo por eso ademas ya sabia que estaba aca, solo vine a tomar algo q me pertenece - le explico Helldrekk

-¿y que es tuyo? - pregunto Zecht

-el - dijo Helldrekk

-ya estaba harto de que no me tomaran en cuenta, ya estaba harto de Ren y de todos ustedes - dijo Horo subiendo a la Palma del dragon, marchandose con el.

al oir esto Zecht volvio rapidamente entro a la aldea a juntarse con los chicos, al llegar Zecht dijo que Horo no iria, Zecht les dijo que les contaria en el camino, Justo llego Jeanne

-¿puedo ir? - Pregunto Jeanne

-no - le dijo Zecht

-¿pero por que? - pregunto Jeanne

-por que este camino es para hombres y medio hombre - le explico Zecht

-¿por que medio hombre? - le pregunto la Doncella

-por Lizerg... - le respondio Hao metiendoze en el conversacion

-exacto - aplico Zecht

-dejenla ir - dijo Len

-si - dijo Yoh - es fuerte y nos puede ser de mucha ayuda

-ok, tienes 5 minutos para prepararte o si no partiremos - le dijo Zecht.

En 5 minutos Jeanne venia con un abrigo y un bolso y al lado venia Shamash con un libro

-deje a la niña con Anna - le dijo Jeanne a Zecht

-bien ya nos vamos - Zecht hizo aparecer al espiritu del trueno, todos se subieron y el susodicho comenzo a volar.

Llegarian en unos 3 dias al lugar, pasaron los primeros minutos, nadie conversaba hasta que Zecht se acerco a Jeanne y le dijo

-¿por que vinieste? - pregunto Zecht

-vine a buscar materiales - le dijo Jeanne

-¿materiales? - pregunto nuevamente Zecht

-si, voy donde Lizerg - le dijo Jeanne escapando de las preguntas de Zecht

Yoh hablaba con Len y Ryu

-no confio en Hao - le dijo Len a Yoh

-¿por que? - pregunto Yoh jugando con las manos

-que acaso no recuerdas por todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar, ¿crees que cambio? - le dijo Len

-si creo que cambio, ademas ¿tu crees que haria todas estas cosas por que si? que acaso no recuerdas que su sueño era un mundo sin humanos - le dijo Len

-y que tienes que ver eso - le dijo Len

-eso ya esta hecho, en este mundo ya no existen humanos - le dijo Yoh

-no deverias pensar en eso Len - le dijo Chocolove - deverias pensar como estan todos nuestros familiares-

Len con lo terco que es no tomo en cuenta nada de lo que le dijeron

-¿Hao que eso? - pregunto Zecht al ver un punto Negro

-no se - le respondio - ¿queria preguntarte algo?

-pregunta

-¿por que Horo - Horo no nos acompaño?- le pregunto Hao

-haí lo tienes - dijo Zecht apuntando con su espada, era Horo - horo volando sobre su espiritu - yo quiero uno de esos dijo Zecht viendo la super posesion de Horo- horo

-¿y a que viene? - pregunto Hao

-el maldito nos traiciono

-¿que que...? - pregunto Hao

-despues te digo, ¡PREPARENSE HORO- HORO ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO, DESPUES LES DIRE! - dijo Zecht, los otros prepararon sus posesiones y listos para atacar a Horo, horo.

Horo intento chocarlos pero el espiritu del trueno pudo esquivarlo y en ese momento Yoh y Len abordaron a Horo- horo.

Hao simplemente se tiro al vacio, Zecht revisaba el oraculo buscando a Horo y se sorprendio al ver que su poder habia subido a los 3 millones

-Lizerg ayuda a Hao - dijo Jeanne mientras se enganchaba para abordar al espiritu de Horo, Lizerg lanzo su pendulo el cual Hao se sostuvo, la intencion de Hao era sontenerse en un pie del espirtu de Horo y clavarle su espada

-¿Horo- horo por que nos traicionaste? - Pregunto Yoh

-ya estaba harto de que no me tomaran en cuanta ni mis mejores amigos

-tu no te dejas llevar por esas estupideces - dijo Len preparando su posesion de objetos

-era mas debil de lo que ustedes creian - dijo Horo haciendo aparecer una espada muy parecida a la Zecht pero roja

-¡NO PODEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO EN ESTO! - GRITO ZECHT DESDE EL ESPIRITU DEL TRUENO

-!Y QUE SUGIERES! - GRITO HAO

-¡QUE VUELVAN AL ESPIRITU DEL TRUENO, VOLAREMOS A LA VELOCIDAD MAXIMA! - GRITO Zecht, lo cual todos ovedecieron, Hao rapidamente se gano al lado de el y le pregunto:

-¿cual es la velocidad maxima?

-¿cual es la velocidad de un trueno? - pregunto Zecht

-la de la luz invecil - el espiritu del trueno hizo lo que Zecht le ordeno y en menos de un segundo ya estaban en su destino, La corona de Oxidia


	9. Buscando Materiales continuacion

Disculpen con los enrredos xD pero la idea era confundir al lector, bueno intentare que la cosa no sea tan chiflada y absurda xD y gracias por los reviews ^^

Buscando materiales parte 2 CHAN CHAN

-este espiritu parece una licuadora - alego Len levantandose del torso del espiritu

-deverias agradecerle, te salvo de Horo- horo - le dijo Zecht

-podria haberle dado una paliza a Horo horo ademas mi poder es mayor - le dijo Len

-¿eso crees? - le dijo Zecht mientras sacaba su oraculo - mira tu poder alcansa los 150 mil el de Horo horo sobrepasa los 3 millones de poder

-¿y como consiguio tanto? - pregunto Yoh

-Helldrekk le dio poder y mucho - le respondio Zecht - ahora hablemos del siguiente paso

-si pero ¿ en donde estamos? - pregunto Chocolove

-ven ese templo Gigante - dijo Zecht apuntando a la estructura - este templo fue bautisado por los 3 dragones como la corona de Oxidia, se trataba que alli descansarian los restos de ellos en futuro muy muy lejano, aunque el unico dragon enterrado aqui es Souldrekk

-¿y a que venimos aqui? - pregunto Lizerg

-a resucitarlo - le respondio Zecht

-¿y como piensas hacerlo? - pregunto Len

.no lo se - les respondio Zecht, los demas quedaron atonitos, menos mal que vinieron solo ellos o ubiera traido un ejercito completo para nada

-bueno tiene que haber una forma despues de todo nunca logras matar a un dios .- dijo Hao preparandose para bajar

-antes de que bajen... queria decirles algo - dijo Zecht

-¿dilo Zecht? - le dijo Lizerg, todos estaban orgullosos de los logros de Zecht, yo no lo odiaban

-¿ustedes perdonaran a Horo- horo por lo que hizo incluso si es por un buen comun? - dijo Zecht

-claro que no, siempre hay un camino positivo - le dijo Ryu

-yo lo perdonaria - dijo Yoh - ustedes creen que lo que quiere el es destruccion y todas las cosas que representa Helldrekk, claro que no el solo piensa en la naturaleza y pienso que el tiene un plan bajo la manga - dijo Yoh dejando atonitos a los demas, despues de todo era Yoh - ahora bajemos

-antes... disculpen pero queria decirles que gracias por su valentia y fuerza, no dudaron en apoyarme y seguirme al polonorte y enfrentar a los elementos, dejaron de lado a sus familias para salvar este mundo

-eso es lo que hacemos - dijo Jeanne

-ya somos especialistas - dijo Len - ahora bajemos y revivamos a Souldrekk

El espiritu del trueno aterrizo en un balcon, haí bajo su mano para que todos bajaran, bajaron y hablo Zecht:

-tomen esta gema, en caso de que suceda algo aqui se teletransportaran a la aldea Esperanza helada, solo ustedes - dijo Zecht

-¿y tu? - pregunto Ryu

-yo no salgo de este lugar sin Souldrekk - dijo Zecht que ya avanzaba, a los demas no les quedo mas remedio que seguirlo.

Caminaron por pasillos interminables y escaleras, ademas el templo estaba lleno de apestados y de bestias que jamas habian vistos, sin duda estas bestias no eran de Helldrekk.

Habia que apurarse, su poder se acababa y Helldrekk sin duda venia en camino, hasta que llegaron a una sala muy extraña. Entraron y vieron unas filas con estatuas de unos 4 o 5 metros de altura, eran soldados, estaban arrodillados y alfondo de la sala se podia ver una estatua de Souldrekk con una nota abajo que decia:

"fuerte soy y mi poder y el de mis hermanos es una condena, somos una ambicion y victimas de esto, mi poder es grande igual que el de mis hermanos, soy una victima que añora dejar esta droga que me ha destruido por dentro, la joya esta en la cima e haí la fuerza que controla el frio de este lugar, mi fuerza condenara al alma que me tome, mi espiritu aguarda haí aventurero".

Despues de leer eso los chicos comenzaron a sacar algunas conclusiones

-es claro que quiere que lo maten - dijo Len

-no no lo creo, el dice "mi fuerza condenara al alma que me tome" quizas intenta decir que la persona que adquiera su poder sera maldecido o algo si - dijo Jeanne

-ya salgamos de aqui, no hay mucho tiempo - dijo Yoh.

Tal como decia la nota que la joya esta en la cima, ellos subieron, su intencion era llegar al ultimo piso. Haci siguieron subiendo escalas por horas y horas hasta que llegaron a una sala que no tenia nada, estaba vacia lo unico que tenia era un balcon.

Los chicos se asomaron menos Zecht, estaba desilusionado Helldrekk obviamente habia llegado antes

-Zecht en este lugar no hay nada - dijo Jeanne tocandole el hombro - ven con nosotros -

-pero esto es imposible, deveria estar aca - decia Zecht muy desilusionado

-Zecht esto llego hasta aqui - dijo Hao - nos trajiste aqui solo por un capricho - le reprocho Hao

-aww... - Zecht se dio vuelta y se puso de frente a Hao

-¡nos trajiste aqui solo por que querias hombres en tus filas y hacerte mas fuerte!, eres un insensato, maldito insecto despreciable - le grito Hao

-yo solo quieria evitar que este planeta se fuera a la m***** - decia Zecht

-no deveriamos estar aca ¡deveriamos estar buscando al asesino de Goldva y no aqui viendo una sala vacia! - le gritaba Hao

-¡Callate! - Zecht tomo su espada al igual que Hao y los dos quedaron con sus espadas cruzadas - maldito - Zecht disolvio su espada, movio una palanca que estaba en la pared, la muralla subio y haí se podia ver claramente un casco (simbolizado como una corona), Zecht se adelanto a Hao y tomo el casco

-¿que vas a hacer Zecht? - pregunto Hao

-voy a hacer lo que nadie fue capas de hacer, y menos tu - le dijo Zecht - liberar este mugroso planeta - Zecht cerro los ojos, se puso el casco y al abrir sus ojos se pusieron azules que expelian un vapor azul.

Hao y Jeanne que eran los que estaban en la sala secreta fueron chocados fuertemente por la presencia de tan supremo Enté, los demas que estaban en el balcon tambien la sintieron.

El enté se quedo tieso mientras Hao le movia la mano en frente

-¿Zecht? - preguntaba Jeanne

-Zecht ya no existe - dijo el enté, su voz era la fusion de una voz masculina y otra femenina mas la de Zecht y otra masculina al final pero muy muy aguda

-¿quien diablos eres? - pregunto Hao

-ahora todo ser vivo sofre la faz del universo me las pagaran por el daño que me han provocado - dijo el Ente sacando la espada, Hao al ver ese movimiento tambien saco su espada, mientras que Jeanne arranco a avisarle a los demas sobre lo sucedido

-¿quien eres? - preguntaba Hao soportando los espadazos del Enté

-soy Souldrekk unos de los 3 dragones eternos - dijo Souldrekk

-escuchame - decia Hao mientras resistia los potentes golpes del Enté - nosostros somos los buenos, queremos destruir a Helldrekk

-yo tambien lo quiero destruir... - dijo Souldrekk - para ser el ser más poderoso del universo - dijo el el Enté, lanzando una rafaga de poder

-osea que ahora eres malo - le dijo Hao

-se podria decir que si - le respondio - y tu no te hagas el tonto... intentas hacer lo mejor para tu pueblo, pero aun tienes esos recuerdos, los recuerodos de tu pasasdo a toda la gente que hiciste sufrir

-¡callate! - grito Hao golpendo con mucha fiereza pero de nada servia

-toda la gente que mataste, todo el daño que provocaste - decia el Enté tomando del cuello a Hao - ahora vas a sufrir todo lo que sufrieron ellos

-no tan rapido - dijo Len lanzando su lanza, pero el Enté simplemente tomo la lanza

-chicos deben salir de aqui - dijo Hao safandoze de las manos de Souldrekk - deben salir e informar la traicion

-ya escucharon a Hao - dijo Yoh -yo moe quedare con el lo entreteneremos

-2 Chamanes supuestamente fuertes, esto incrementara mi poder - dijo Souldrekk preparando su espada.

Hao y Yoh se quedaron en la sala mientras que los demas subieron al espiritu del trueno, menos Jeanne que recorria el templo buscando las piedras

Ren que estaba a cargo del espiritu, dijo que darian vueltas hasta que apareciera Jeanne

-En esta sala no estan - decia Jeanne que revisaba cada sala del gran templo, haci busco y busco.

el oraculo virtual sono era un mensaje de Hao que decia "4 salas de donde estas", Jeanne recorrio hasta llegar a la supuesta sala hay estaba Souldrekk, Hao y Yoh los ultimos dos abatidos en el suelo

-¿vienes a buscar estos estropajos? - dijo Souldrekk

-si y a las piedras que estan al lado tuyo - le respondio Jeanne, Jeanne camino por el borde hasta llegar a el lado de Souldrekk

-que bonita eres - le dijo Souldrekk - no pense que ubieran humanos asi - Souldrekk estiro su espada hasta las manos de Jeanne

-deja llevar una y te dejaremos en paz - le dijo Jeanne

-ok toma - Souldrekk le paso 2

-me ayudas con los dos - le dijo Jeanne el Enté asintio con la cabeza.

Los dos se asomaron por un balcon del templo, Jeanne llamo a Ren el acudio rapidamente, y se impresiono al ver a Jeanne junto a Souldrekk

-¿que haces con el? - pregunto Ren

-tranquilo no nos hara nada por ahora - dijo Jeanne subiendo al espiritu mientras que Souldrekk tiraba a Hao y Yoh al espiritu

-espero que no se interpongan en mis planes - dijo Souldrekk

-tranquilo no haremos nada - dijo Jeanne meientras se retiraban del lugar lo mas rapido posible.

El silencio reinaba en el grupo, no era un silencio normal, sino un silencio de tristeza sobre todo Hao, se sentia culpable de lo sucedido, y de lo que se venia, pero tenia que planear el siguiente paso

-hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Len rompiendo el silencio - ¿ por que Zecht nos traiciono?

-no nos traiciono, sino que la mente reinante en el cuerpo de Zecht es la de Souldrekk - le respondio Hao

-si pero... el se puso la corona - le dijo Len

-lo que pasa es que el creia que se apoderaria de todo el poder de Souldrekk, pero se equivoco - le respondio Hao

-¿que tendra planeado? - pregunto Lizerg

-supongo que nada bueno, despues de como nos trato - dijo Yoh

Con Souldrekk

-mi venganza se aproxima, por fin destronare a todos los idiotas que se opusieron a mi - decia Souldrekk en una habitacion llena de escombros

-señor... - pregunto un Apestados, ahora todas las bestias del templo estaban bajo su control

-dime, insignificante ser - le respondio Souldrekk

-sus hombres estan muy nerviosos de sus designios

-¡habla rapido maldita cucaracha! - gritaba Souldrekk

-quieren saber cual es su decision - decia el apestado

-mmm... bien, mi plan sera terminar la fortaleza que les encargue hace 500 años, ¿la recuerdan?

-si señor de hecho esta terminada

-mejor aun, y atacaremos las principales ciudades de este mundo, nuestro primer objetivo sera la ciudad de los muertos, luego " la brisa del desierto" (las base principal de los caballeros del desierto)

-muy bien señor, procedere a activar el bastion volador - dijo el apestado

-ademas enlista la mayor cantidad de bestias, no creas que esa sucia ciudad estar desprotegida

-si señor, tiene una visita

-hasla pasar - dijo Souldrekk haciendo un ademan con la mano, era Horo- horo pero Helldrekk dominaba su mente - hola hermano mio - dijo Souldrekk estirando su mano

-siempre con tu humor tan desagradable, ya sabes por que me rebele - le respondio el hermano

-dime a que viniste y luego te largas - le dijo Souldrekk

-que te pasa somos hermanos, no deverias tratar asi al mayor - le respondio Helldrekk

-ohh... los siento que acaso no recuerdas que destrui mi cuerpo pror causa tuya - le dijo Souldrekk

-es por que antes eras un insensato, ahora entiendes mejor las cosas, te sientes como yo hace 500 años - le dijo Helldrekk

-500 años mirando el mismo lugar, sin poder moverte en la misma posicion te hace cambiar - le respondio Souldrekk

-jajajajja... ya basta de chachara te vengo a decir que no te metas en mis planes, recuerda que yo ahora soy mucho mas fuerte

-eso es lo que tu crees - le dijo Souldrekk - ¿recuerdas el pacto de poder que hicimos hace mas de 4 mil millones de años?

-si lo recuerod, pero no de que trataba - le respondio Helldrekk

-ese pacto dividia nuestro poder en tres partes iguales y como el total de nuestro podar junto era de 900 mil millones de Foryoku, el poder quedo dividido en 3 partes de 300 mil millones

-entonces dices que yo perdi poder - le dijo Helldrekk

-exacto, perdiste 300 mil millones de poder, y ahora imaginate si esos humanos logran revivir a Deathdrekk, estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, ademas tengop que decirte que como nosotros 2 estamos vivos nuestro poder se divide en dos partes iguales, haci que no te quieras pasar de listo hermanito

-¡eres un maldito!, desde cuando que lo has planeado - dijo Helldrekk

-digamos que 500 años - le respondio Souldrekk, Souldrekk era bastante sagaz y astuto.

Helldrekk hizo crugir sus dientes , y luego salio de la habitacion volando encima de Helldrekk

-Señor venga a ver su maxima creacion - dijo el Apestado.

Los dos se asomaron al ver el enorme fuerte flotando en sus cabezas

-mide cerca de 3 kilometros de ancho, tienes 6 pisos devididos en multiples salas donde se fabrican armas, y muchas cosas más, tambien cuenta con el cañon que usted nos dijo, que es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera, ademas lo bañamos con ese material especial que lo hace inmunes a los ataques de sus dos hermanos

-genia... ¿tienes mi habitacion especial? - pregunto Souldrekk

-si señor

-muy bien, procuren terminar rapido la seleccion de soldados, por que tengo ansias de destruccion - dijo Soulldrekk abriendo un portal a un sector muy cercano a la aldea "esperanza helada"

-¿adonde va señor? - pregunto el asistente

-a un lugar que no te importa, si la seleccion no esta terminada a lo que yo llegue, estaras en la mira del cañon del bastion - le respondio Souldrekk

-si señor

con Hao

Llegaron muy rapido, Hao y Jeanne no quisieron entrar a la aldea, se quedaron en la colina admirando el paisaje

-sinceramente... no lo creo - dijo Jeanne - debe ser una de sus bromas pesadas - le dijo Jeanne a Hao, que miraba el suelo casi llorando

-no esto es real, Zecht callo en la trampa de Souldrekk, aun no puedo creer las ultimas cosas que le dije, como lo trate

-Hao... no te preocupes, como decia Yoh "todo va a pasar"

-espero que sea asi

Jeanne abrazo a Hao para que se sintiera mejor.

Hao habia cambiado mucho desde la pelea frente a los grandes espiritus

-¿Hao que eso? -pregunto Jeanne al ver un punto negro en la planicie

-shhh... es Souldrekk, intenta hablar despacio, conoziendo a los dioses es posible que nos escuche -

Se quedaron viendo a Souldrekk por unos 3 minutos, el susodicho no hacia nada, hasta que movio su espada y la enterro en hielo, a continuacion una cosas comenzo a emerger del suelo, de a poco fue tomando forma hasta que llego a safarse completamente del hielo, era el verdadero cuerpo de Souldrekk, pero solo era de huesos, era gigantesco media unos 160 metros de alto, sus ojos eran iguales a los Souldrekk, y el color de sus hueso era de una tonalidad algo oscura, el dragon abrio sus alas y rugio, en la aldea se percataron del rugido, pero no salieron por temor a lo que habia afuera, despues de eso el dragon y Souldrekk desaparecieron.

Atonitos por lo sucedido Hao y Jeanne entraron de inmediato a la aldea, la ultima fue directo donde Anna, hay tambien estaba Tamao y Pilika, Jeanne se sento en la silla, estaba casi traumada al ver el poder de Souldrekk, solo lo demostro de manera simple como debe ser cuando este enohado o algo le moleste

-¿Jeanne tienes la piedra? - pregunto Anna, pero Jeanne no le respondia - mocosa trajiste la piedra

-si, y no me llames mocosa, solo me ganas por un par de años - le dijo Jeanne entregandoles las piedras

-¿alguien sintio el poder que se sintio hace un rato? -pregunto Tamao

-yo si - le respondio Anna

-ese poder era uno de los acompañaba Zecht a todos lados, al igual que Alice - dijo Tamao, despertando la curiosidad de Jeanne

-¿quien es Alice? - pregunto Jeanne

-es la niña que resucitaremos - le respondio Pilika

-¿que haces tu aqui? - dijo Jeanne

-Anna me llamo - respondio Pilika, Jeanne giro la cabeza hacia Anna

-tiene algunos conociemientos de enfermeria y primeros auxilios por si algo sale mal

-muy bien pues entonces empezemos - dijo Tamao, mientras llegaba con un pantalon blanco como el de ella y una polera identica a la de ella pero blanca

-¿para que la ropa? - pregunto Jeanne

-llegara a este mundo desnuda - le respondio Anna con total frialdad.

Primero Anna llamo a Alice con un circulo especial, acudio rapidamente, despues de eso prepararon otro circulo, haí pusieron las piedras en el medio, Alice se posiciono en medio de ellas, despues todas menos Jeanne comenzaron a hablar un lenguaje muy extraño, pasaron unos segundo antes de entrar en tranze hasta que, Boommmmm, el circulo exploto, todo estaba lleno de Humo y todas tiradas en el suelo in cluida Alice que ya era de carne y hueso y habia vuelto a la vida sin ningun problema fisico o mental.

Disculpen por las dos partes, es que esta no fue una muy buena semana para mi, pero por suerte pude oponorme a las adversidades jejejje

lo de Zecht ni yo me lo esperaba xDDD pero para mi gusto salio bien

Proximo capitulo: ASEDIO Y DESTRUCCION DE LA CIUDAD DE LOS MUERTOS


End file.
